Live and Love
by The Dragon Kasia
Summary: Daine Numair. After ROTG. When their visit to the Divine Realms causes her powers to advance, what will that mean for Tortall? Suddenly Daine had Wild Magic and a unusual, never heard of, version of the Gift. R&R. Story is better than summary
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: Alas, everything belongs to Tamora Pierce. Except of course the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening**

_Daine walked through a gigantic forest. The path she followed curved in every direction, making it impossible for her to see what lay ahead. Rounding an especially large bend in the path, she came to a large clearing._

_Looking around, her heart stopped. Standing in the middle of the clearing was Ozorne. Lying in front of the large Stormwing, in a pool of blood, was Numair. Despair gripped her as she looked at Numair's dead white face. _No!_ she thought. This couldn't be true. She had killed Ozorne herself. She clearly remembered the badger's claw entering his flesh. And yet here he was, her love lying before him with a dagger in his chest._

"_He was strong for a mortal," he commented nonchalantly. He stepped over Numair, making his way towards her._

_She tried to back away as he approached, but she couldn't. She was frozen in shock. Though her mind told her, ordered her, to run, her body wouldn't obey._

"_You're…you're dead," she hissed. "I killed you myself."_

"_Did you? Are you sure?"_

"_Of course I am, you filth." She reached out with her magic, looking for animals that would help out of her current predicament. There was none._

_This astonished Daine. This was a forest! There had to be animals around here somewhere! She tried harder. Still nothing._

"_He didn't last long," he said. "Longer than I expected, I admit, but not long."_

_She glared at him and tried to step backwards again. She couldn't, and this scared her. It was like something else was controlling her body and she was just a passenger tucked away in her mind._

"_I wonder how long you will last?" he continued. "It's not like you can do anything to me now. Your feet refuse to obey you. Your wild magic is unable to help you. Revenge is so sweet." He grinned down at her._

_He was a mere five feet away. She didn't know what to do as he came still closer. She threw her hands up, the only thing she could do to defend herself from him._

_She was surprised when he blew up. Just blew up. She fell to the ground, all the spells on her released with Ozorne's downfall. She stood up, looking around to see who had finished off Ozorne. No one was there except Numair. And he was in no condition to have helped her._

_Tears clouding her vision, she ran to her side. Her fears were confirmed. She laid her head on his chest, sobbing._

_After a while she stood up, her mind numb. But she had to figure what had happened to Ozorne. Holding the badger's claw, she called out hopefully, "Badger?"_

_She received no answer. As she expected, she would have to solve this puzzle herself._

_She recalled what had happened. Ozorne approached her, she threw up her hands, he blew up, and she fell to the ground, the spells released._

Maybe I blew him up?_ she thought. _No, I couldn't have. I'm a wild mage. And besides, nobody can blow things up with their hands. Can they?

_She decided it couldn't hurt to make sure. She looked around for a suitable target. Seeing a small tree, she carefully repeated the hand movements she had made earlier. The tree blew up._

_She sat back down next to Numair. She was shocked. She couldn't do something like that. It was impossible._

_Suddenly she felt a tugging on her body, and she was pulled way from the forest. Slowly the scenery blurred until it was just a blur of gray._

_-----_

She opened her eyes slowly, groaning against the light.

"Daine?" she heard a familiar voice ask, the one voice she wanted more than anything else to hear.

"Numair," she whispered faintly, but he still heard her and went to her side. As she tried to sit up, Numair pulled her into his arms. "I'm so glad you're awake, Magelet," he said quietly before kissing her lightly on the lips. As he started to pull away, Daine gently pulled his head back down again, kissing him fiercely.

"Magelet, you don't know what you do to me," he told her as he pulled away again. Seeing that there were tears streaming down her cheeks, he gently kissed them away. "Daine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a bad dream."

"No dream you ever had before caused you to cry."

"In the others you weren't dead," she whispered, hoping he wouldn't be able to hear her. But he heard her clearly.

"What are you talking about?"

She decided to tell him the truth. After all, it wasn't real, just horrible. "I was walking through the woods and I came to this clearing. Ozorne was there and…and…" he voice broke. She was unable to go on.

Numair held her tightly, trying to give her comfort. "It's okay, Magelet. I'm here."

After a few moments she continued. "You was lying on the ground in front of him, a dagger in your chest," she whispered, crying into his shirt.

"Daine, I'm not dead, and I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Ozorne's dead. We're safe from him."

"Is there any mages who can blow stuff up with their hands?"

"Of course not. That's impossible."

She nodded, glad that she didn't have such a destructive power. "Well, anyway, Ozorne stepped over you and walked over to me. I couldn't move, couldn't call animals to help, couldn't shapeshift. When he was a few feet away from me, I threw up my hands. He blew up. I went over to you, thinking maybe you were still alive. You…you weren't." She had to stop again, she was crying to hard to get any understandable words out. After a few moments, she continued. "I tried to figure out how he had blown up. Nobody else was there. I thought maybe I had done it, so I repeated the motions, aiming at a small tree. It blew up as well. Then I was pulled back into the darkness."

"It's okay, Daine. It was just a dream."

"Was it? Maybe Gainel was trying to tell me something."

"Daine, I'm not dead, am I?" he asked, putting her hand over his heart.

"No," she answered, feeling his heart beating reassuringly against her hand.

"And Ozorne is, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then the dream can't be real."

"What about my blowing things up?"

"That's impossible. Nobody can blow things up with their hands Magelet."

"I want to make sure," she told him, trying to get up.

"Daine! What are you doing?"

"Making sure that I can't blow things up with just a couple of hand motions."

"And just what do you plan to experiment on?"

"Think anybody will miss that?" she asked, pointing to a small, black vase that held a bunch of wildflowers.

"Probably not. But you shouldn't be getting out of bed yet."

"I'm going to do it anyway."

He groaned, realizing that he had no chance of winning when she was being stubborn. He walked around to the other side of her bed, supporting her as she got out.

She was surprised at how weak she was. "How long have I been out?"

"Five days. It's just a few hours before noon. I myself just woke up about an hour ago."

"And you were wanting me to stay in bed?"

"Well, my case was different. I couldn't rest until I checked on you. You woke up right after I got here."

"Well, I won't be able to rest until I have made sure that I can't blow things up." She repeated the hand motions she had used in her dream, Numair's arms wrapped around her from behind. The vase shattered.

Numair gasped. "That's impossible!"

"It's not anymore."

"But you're a wild mage. You shouldn't be able to do that," he said leading her back to the bed.

"Maybe the gods gave me another loan of power?" she asked, thinking about her experience with the graveyard hag.

"No, kit, this is all yours," the badger answered her as he appeared in front of them.

"What do you mean?" she asked him quietly.

"Your new power comes from you, nobody else. The other gods and I believe that your little trip to the Divine Realms awakened more of your power. You will probably continue to find more of your power until you reach your full potential."

"How? In my dreams?"

"No, that was a one time thing to help you see what was going on. The rest you will discover by accident."

"But what if I do something I don't want to? What if I had blown up Numair instead of Ozorne?"

"You can only do what you want to. Nothing will happen that you don't wish to happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you like that picture?" he asked, pointing to an ocean scene on the wall.

"Yes," she answered, unsure of where this was going.

"Blow it up."

"I don't want to!"

"Try," he ordered.

She tried. Nothing happened.

"See?" he told her. "Nothing will happen you don't want to. I have to go now. Bye Kit, Numair."

He disappeared in a flash of silver fire.


	2. Shocking The Lioness

Disclaimer: Alas, I this all belongs to Tammy.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Shocking the Lioness**

After the Badger left, Alanna came in. Seeing Daine sitting up, she exclaimed, "Daine, you're awake!" Then she glared at Numair. "Why did you let her up? She needs her rest!"

Seeing the Lioness's famous temper about to explode, he quickly cut her off. "Alanna, I had nothing to do with it." He pointed to the vase. "We have a little issue."

Alanna looked at the remains of what used to be a vase. "What happened?"

"I blew it up."

"You WHAT!"

"I blew it up," Daine repeated.

"How?"

Daine stood up, walking over to another black vase. With a couple hand motions, she blew it up as well.

Alanna looked at her in amazement. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"Since this morning."

"But how?"

"Apparently our little visit to the Divine Realms has caused Daine's magical abilities to advance and they should continue to do so until she has reached her full potential," Numair answered.

"Badger said that I would continue to find my magical powers by accident. Does these new powers mean I have the Gift as well as Wild Magic?"

"I'm not sure, Magelet. I'd say that this would be considered as the Gift though. When I have enough strength, I'll check your magical aura to see what has been added."

"Is it possible for Daine's powers to be advancing, especially since she's a wild mage? Besides, I've never heard of anybody who can do that," she said, pointing to the vase.

"I haven't either. I guess no god-borns have been to the Divine Realms and returned for us to know."

"Daine, you said 'by accident.' Did you really want to get rid of the vase that badly?" Alanna asked her, a hint of amusement crossing her face.

"No, I had a dream in which I blew up Ozorne. Badger said that was a one-time thing to get me to see what was happening."

"Well, there's nothing we can do to stop this. We'll just have to see where this goes. I'm going to go and get you a wonderful healing drink I made just for you," she said, grinning wickedly as she left the room.

Daine groaned.

"I had to drink one too. It's only fair for you to suffer as well," he said laughing.

"Well, since you got to get up it's only fair that I get to get up as well."

"But…but you need your rest!"

"So do you."

"Face it Numair. You walked right into that one," Alanna said, returning with a tray. "Daine, you can get up once you finish this. Just don't overdo it, ok?" She sat the tray on the bed beside Daine.

Daine nodded as Alanna left.

"Magelet, I'll be back later. I have to go talk to Jon."

"Sure, I'm going down to see Cloud later. You'll find me there."

Kissing her lightly on the lips, he left her to her meal.

-----

Daine walked through the stables looking for Cloud.

"Daine!" a voice called, and she turned to see Onua, her first Tortallan friend, coming towards her. "You're awake!"

"Yea. I wasn't allowed to get up until I had one Alanna's little healing brews," she said, making a face.

Onua laughed, hugging her. "It's good to have you back. I've never seen the animals so depressed."

"Speaking of animals, where's Cloud?"

"Oh, she's out in the field. We did have her in the stable, but she tore down the stall door. I've never seen such a irritable little pony."

"Neither have I. She and I are going to have a little talk. Can you have a stall ready for her?"

"Sure." She paused when she heard one of the young hostlers calling her. "What do they want this time?" she muttered under her breath.

"Have fun," Daine called, grinning evilly as she headed out of the stables.

-----

_It's about time you showed up_, Cloud snorted as Daine jumped over the fence. _I was actually starting to worry_.

_Next time I'll make sure I'm gone longer._

_You couldn't. You'd miss me too much._

Daine laughed. Her horse was right. _Unless you were with the storkman, Cloud finished_.

_Oh, but he doesn't have your horse sense. Or, thankfully, your temper._

_See? You balance each other out._

_I don't have a temper!_

_Of course you don't_, Cloud snorted in disbelief.

_I don't! At least, not much of one._

_I said you didn't. Now make yourself useful and get these burrs out of my mane._

Daine spent the next hour talking to her horse. After a while, she took Cloud into the stable, putting her in the stall Onua had fixed for her.

_Cloud, don't tear down this stall door, ok?_

_Fine_, she snorted. _But you take the fun out of everything_.

_Cloud!_

_Fine!_

Leaving the stable, she went looking for Numair. Unable to find him, she talked to Alanna.

"We head back to Corus in a couple days. Now that you and Numair are awake, Jon's ready to get back," Alanna told her.

"I was the last one to wake up?"

"Yes, but you also has the worst magical draining. Even Numair wasn't drained as badly."

"I'm worried," Daine said.

"About your magic?"

"What else?"

"Daine, I'm sure it'll be fine. You magic won't do anything you don't wish for it to do. Don't tell me you didn't want to blow up Ozorne."

"Of course I wanted to. It's just…I don't want these powers. I didn't ask for them. I was perfectly content with the magic I had."

"I didn't ask for my Gift either. However, we are stuck with what the gods gave us. We certainly can't give them back." She paused as the dinner bell rang. "Come on, let's go eat."

At dinner, she realized just how lucky she had been. Except for Rikash, everyone she cared for was alive. She wondered when she had actually started caring for the Stormwing. She couldn't figure out when, but his death hurt her badly.

Jonathon announced that they would be leaving for Corus in two days. This pleased her. She didn't want to be here in Port Legann any longer than necessary. Feeling a tugging on her leg, she looked down. Seeing Kit, she picked her up, asking Diamondflame where she had been.

_She's been with her grandmother and me while you were asleep. We've decided to allow Skysong to stay in the Mortal Realms with you. You've done a good job with her, you know. Now of our other young one are so advanced in their education_, Diamondflame answered.

_When are you leaving?_

_Tomorrow. We only stayed as long as we did so I could talk to you._

_I'm flattered_, she told him.

Daine spent the rest of diner talking to Numair and Alanna about what else the gods might have in store for her.

-----

After dinner, Numair walked Daine back to her room.

"Where were you?" he asked as they sat down on her bed.

"I was at the stable, and then I went looking for you. When I couldn't find you, I talked to Alanna until dinner."

"Hmm," he said, kissing her lightly on the neck. "Should I believe you?"

"You should," she answered, turning her head to catch his lips with hers.

As their kiss became more passionate, they heard a cry of shock from the doorway.

Breaking apart quickly, they turned to see a very shocked Lioness.

* * *

Read & Review! 


	3. The Griffin

**Disclaimer: **I do own these characters. I'm just borrowing them.

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I can't believe people actually like my story. It's amazing.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**The Griffin**

Alanna stared at them while Daine and Numair turned their attention to the floor. After several long minutes of distressed silence, Numair attempted to explain.

"Alanna-" he started but was cut off abruptly as Alanna exploded.

"Numair Salmalin! Of all the things for you to do! I know you enjoy the court ladies, but Daine is your **student**! You shouldn't be taking advantage of her like that!"

"Alanna-" Numair attempted again.

"I'm not finished! Daine, I thought that you would be smarter than this! Don't you know that as soon as we get back to Corus he'll forget about you and go after the next shapely blonde he sees?"

Seeing the hurt look on Numair's face, Daine decided that Alanna had ranted long enough. "Alanna, that's enough!" Daine said, her temper flaring. Alanna looked at her in surprise. "You have no idea what you're talking about! Now, if you can't talk normally, leave!"

Alanna paused for a moment, then turned and walked out the door.

Daine groaned. "What have I done?"

"Don't worry about it, Magelet. She'll come around."

"But what if she doesn't? What if all our friends react this way to us?" She laid down on the bed, hiding her face in the pillow.

He sighed, lying down next to her. "I don't know, Magelet. We'll just have to deal with this as we go."

"I guess," she said, snuggling against him. She loved the way his body felt against hers.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her still closer. "I love you," he said, kissing her gently on the neck.

She turned her head to face him, kissing him on the lips. "I love you, too," she said as she pulled away.

They laid there, content in each other's arms, quickly falling asleep.

-----

They were unaware of Alanna watching them.

She sighed. She hated making apologizes. But this time she needed to. She shouldn't have yelled at them like that. As she watched them, saw the look in both their eyes, she realized that they really did love each other. The look in their eyes was the same look she gave George, and received from him in return.

Walking away, she groaned. She hated making apologizes.

-----

Sunlight streaming across her face woke her the next morning. Opening her eyes, she froze when she felt someone next to her. She almost laughed when she realized it was Numair.

Turning to face him, she teasingly bit down on his long nose.

His eyes jerked open in surprise. "Daine, what are you doing here?" he asked her, his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

She smiled. "I think the question really is Master Salmalin, what are **you** doing here?"

He looked around the room, realization crossing his face. "D-d-d-daine," he stuttered. "I'm sorry. I should leave." He started to get up, but her hand on his arm stopped him.

"Don't go," she murmured, and Numair felt his resolve melting.

"But, Daine. What if somebody sees us like this?"

"Someone already has."

"Exactly! And we should view Alanna's reaction as a warning!"

"Numair, they have to find out about us sometime, you know. Unless you was planning on keeping us a secret?"

"Of course not! Magelet, I'm ready to tell them whenever you are. It's just that I think we should tell them in a different way, sort of ease into the subject."

"I'm ready to tell them."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It won't be easy, you know. When we get back to Corus, the gossips will be talking about us. They'll turn this into something its not. Even some of our friends might not approve."

"One probably already doesn't."

"That's my point!"

"But I don't care about any of that, Numair. The gossips have had me in bed with you anyway; they have ever since I first arrived. Our friends will come around eventually, once they see that what we feel for each other is real."

"But what if they don't?"

"Then they don't." Daine paused. "How about we just see how Alanna reacts? If she's ok with us, then we tell everyone. If not, we wait a while."

"But we already know how Alanna reacts!"

"She was shocked. She might feel differently once she thinks about it and we talk to her."

"I hope you're right," he said, pulling her tighter against his chest.

She smiled, kissing his neck, working her way slowly up to his lips.

Someone knocked on the door. "Daine, can we talk?" they heard Alanna ask. Numair sat up, lifting Daine with him, still holding her in his arms.

"Come in," Daine called.

Alanna entered, saying nothing when she saw them. She sat down on the end of the bed, saying nothing for a few minutes. Finally she began to talk.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I judged your relationship before I understood it. I don't know why, since I seldom do that. I just want to say that I approve. I know it doesn't matter what I think, but I don't want to be the reason if something goes wrong. He's a good man, Daine. I can tell he loves you, and you him. I hope it works out." She got up and headed for the door.

"Alanna, stop," Daine called. Alanna turned to face them.

"Do you really approve?" Numair asked, his voice serious.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't say I did if I didn't."

"Ha! She's fine with us! Now we tell the others," Daine told Numair.

"What are you talking about?" Alanna asked, slightly agitated.

"Oh, well, you helped us make a decision," Daine explained. "If you were ok with us we agreed to tell everyone else, and if not we'd wait a while."

Alanna glared at them. Numair laughed at the look on her face. Soon Daine was laughing along with him. They both knew how much Alanna hated being in any sort of experiment.

A loud crash from the hallway sent them running out of the room.

In the hallway they found an enraged griffin.

_What are you doing?_ Daine asked the griffin.

_Good. I finally found you._

_Why are you looking for me?_

_A bunch of mortals are attacking my nest. My mate is holding them off, but she can't hold them off forever. We need your help._

_Why are they attacking you?_

_I don't know!_

_All right. I'll see what I can do. But how do I get there?_

_I'll take you._

_Hold on._

Daine turned to Numair and Alanna. "The griffin needs my help. I'll be back soon."

"Daine, no! You are not going alone," Numair told her.

"But, Numair!"

_Tell the mage he can come too._

Daine cried out in pain. Numair went to her side. "Daine, what is it?"

"The griffin's voice hurts my ears. It finally got to be too much."

"Hold on." Numair paused, lost in thought. Then he reached out, putting his hands on the sides of her head. She saw the black color of magic, sparkling with white, surround his hands. "There. The next time the griffin talks, his voice will be bearable."

_Can we go now?_ The griffin asked.

_Sure._ She turned to Numair. "That worked. Let's go."

_Climb up in front of my wings, the mage directly behind you._

After she told him what the griffin had said, he boosted her up, then climbed on behind her. The griffin started out of the castle. When they went out the doors, the griffin took off, leaving some very astonished people behind. The griffin turned, heading east.

_What's your name?_ Daine asked the griffin.

_You may call me Fallonor, Mortal._

_I'd prefer Daine over Mortal._

Daine looked down, enjoying the scenery. The forest was spread to her right, the sea to her left. They were flying over the shoreline. Apparently the griffin's nest was on the cliffs they were quickly approaching.

She sighed, leaning against Numair. She wondered what the problem was.

* * *

Read & Review!


	4. Thievery

AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update. The servor crashed for over a week. Now I have to check about a weeks worth of email. (Shudders) Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tortall or any of the Tamora Pierce characters. If I did, my servor wouldn't have crashed.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Thievery**

As they flew over the cliffs, Daine could see a mob of people. Fallonor lurched to the side suddenly as an arrow flew by a few inched to their right. She heard Numair muttering under his breath, and suddenly a shield appeared between them and the people below.

What is the mage doing? Fallonor asked her suspiciously.

He's making sure we don't get any more unwanted attacks.

Sure enough, as if to prove her point, a group of arrows flew at them, shattering when they hit the shield.

As they landed, Daine saw another griffin under the trees, guarding a path that led up the cliff.

Daine looked back at the group of men in time to see them charging, bringing the horses to a full gallop.

Stop! she commanded the horses, using her will to make them stop quickly. She hated forcing animals, but she just didn't have time to ask.

They stopped suddenly, sending their riders onto their necks. The men attempted to make them move forward again, but when they didn't budge they gave up, shocked that their obedient horses were misbehaving.

I'm sorry, but I had to get you to stop.

It's okay, said one of the horses, a powerful black stallion. Just, could you take us back with you?

I wish I could, but I can't unless they have been mistreating you. They're your owners.

No, they're not. We were stolen on our way to be delivered to King Jonathon of Tortall.

Can we get back to why you are here Fallonor demanded.

You'll go back with us, she told the horses. She dismounted Fallonor, Numair behind her.

One of the men separated from the group, awe and anger visible on his face.

"Hey girl, what do you think you're doing? Us men are busy," he snarled as he reached them. He paused, looking her over. "Of course, work can always be halted for a pretty lady." He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her against his chest.

"I strongly advise you to let her go," Numair said icily, danger lacing his voice.

"And if I don't want to?"

Suddenly he was thrown back from Daine, landing in front of the black stallion Daine had been talking to. He stepped forward, putting his hoof on the man's shirt, preventing him from getting up.

"Get off of me you useless piece of horseflesh!" he screamed at the horse. A couple of the other men started forward to help him, but they were abruptly stopped by the rest of the horses.

Unable to escape, he turned his attention back to Daine. "Let me go, girl," he commanded, acting like he thought he was a king instead of merely a leader of a criminal mob.

Daine walked over to him, looking at him in disgust. His hair color was undistinguishable since it was covered in mud. His eyes were coal black, tiny pinpricks surrounded by a field of white.

"And why would I listen to you?"

"Because you are a girl!" he answered, looking up at her as if she were crazy.

"And who are you to command me?" she asked, forcing sweetness into her voice.

"I'm a man," he said smugly, a smirk on his face.

Numair groaned. This man was such an idiot.

"So you think that just because you are a male you can bend me to your will?"

"Women are weaker."

"So you are stronger than the Wild Mage of Tortall?" she smiled sweetly at the look of shock that appeared on his face. "I don't think so. And even if you could beat me, do you also believe are stronger than Master Numair Salmalin, Tortall's Black Robe Mage?"

She looked at the black horse. "Watch him. He's going back with us."

"But, Daine, we can't do that. He hasn't technically done anything wrong."

"Oh, yes he has. Those horses are stolen, Numair. They belong to Jon."

He smiled. "In that case…" Suddenly a black shield sprang up around the mob, including the leader and horses. He turned back to Daine. "The horses can still get out."

She relayed this information to them. They left, going off the path to stand under the trees. Numair, remembering the arrows shot at them earlier, sent the mob's weapons flying against a group of trees well out of their reach. Finally remembering the griffins, Daine turned around. Fallonor and his mate approached her.

Thanks, Mortal.

What did they want?

Like they stole those horses, they wanted to steal out nestling.

Why?

Shields, he answered, before flying up to where his mate now waited for him. Together they flew up towards the cliff, apparently to where their nest was. He paused before they went out of sight. Do you need a ride back?

No, we have the horses.

Satisfied, he flew on, quite suddenly disappearing from her sight.

She turned around, spotting Numair sitting on a rock, his face a little pale from keeping up the spell. Calling the horses to surround the shield, she went over to Numair, sitting on the rock next to him.

"You can let down the shield now. The horse will keep them from escaping."

"But Magelet-"

"No buts. You are still worn out form battling Inar."

Giving her a grateful look, he dropped the shield. The mob, seeing the shield drop, ran on what they thought was the path to freedom. Instead, the horses headed them off, shoving them back into a circle. Each horse watched a certain person since there were only seven of them. They were all men, and she wondered if they lived in a village somewhere nearby or were just outlaws.

She smiled when Numair pulled her against him, kissing her seductively on the neck. She turned her head up towards him, and her caught her lips with his own. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance. She let him in willingly, feeling his tongue exploring the inside of the mouth. They broke the kiss, both of them in need of air.

He sighed. "Magelet, I'm afraid we'll have to continue this at a later date," he said pulling her up with him as he stood.

"Is that a promise?" she asked.

He leaned down, kissing her again. "Of course it is." She smiled and together they walked over to the group of men and horses. The black stallion walked over to them. Rubbing his head against her he asked, Are you ready to leave?

Yeah.

Good. You and the mage will be riding me. The others will guard the men.

I can get home myself- she began.

Nonsense, he interrupted. Your magic is weak.

No, it's not. When he pushed his head against her chest, she amended her statement. Maybe just a little.

A little?

Okay, a lot. I'm still recovering from a magical draining.

You'll be fine in a couple of days. Walking over to a stump, he continued. Get on.

Following him, she realized that he was huge. He wasn't too big for her, but almost. Using the stump, she sprung up onto his back. Looking down at Numair, she asked, "Are you going to get on?"

"Both of us?"

"Yes."

"Bareback?" he inquired skeptically.

"Numair it's not that hard. Besides, I'll make sure you don't fall off."

"If you're sure," he said, clumsily mounting up behind Daine, causing Daine to wince.

"I can't believe you won't take riding lessons."

"I don't need them."

"Yes, you do."

"I don't believe I do. I can get around on a horse just fine."

"What if I gave you lessons?"

"Hmm." Wrapping his arms around her, he continued. "Maybe."

Which way? the stallion asked her.

That way, she answered, pointing at the way they had come.

They started forward, the other horses behind them with the prisoners. Remembering something, she asked the stallion his name.

Black Lightning, but I'm known as Black.

I like that name. I'm Daine.

I know.

Looking back over her shoulder, she studied the other horses. Like Black, they were of the finest quality.

She watched a small, petite golden mare run to head off one of the men who was attempting to escape. Her white mane and tail billowed out as she raced to cut him off. As she came back, Daine noticed the white star that grazed her face.

Her attention turned to a young white stallion. He was a little heavyset, but he had plenty of speed. He took every chance he could to show off when one of the men tried to break free.

She laughed at two fillies that were circling the group.

Numair looked at her, trying to figure out what she was laughing at. Following her gaze, he saw the two fillies. One was considerably larger than the other but their coloring was almost identical. Both were black with a white sock on their right hind foot. The little filly bore a white blaze while the bigger one had a star.

Seeing Daine and Numair watching her, the bigger filly trotted up to them.

Hello Daine. I'm Star.

Hello.

Would you like for me to carry the mage?

I don't know. I'll ask him.

"She wants to know if you want to ride her," Daine said, relaying Star's request to Numair.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We need to have as many horses as possible watching them. Besides, I'm comfortable where I'm at," he said, kissing her lightly on the neck.

Suddenly one of the men attempted to escape, sending Star wheeling to head him off. Daine smiled as she returned, a triumphant look on her face.

Leaning into Numair's embrace, she watched the scenery, talking to the animals that greeted her. The serenity didn't last long though. The men started complaining about how tired they were and finally Daine asked the horses to stop so they could rest.

"It's about time!" one of the men grumbled as Numair dismounted.

The man became silent as he noticed Numair walking in his direction, hands cloaked in magic.

Would you like to go for a run? Black asked her, prancing with pent-up energy.

"Sure," she answered before calling out to Numair. "We're going to go for a quick run. Will you be okay with our little horse thieves?"

"Of course. Don't be long. We need to get moving."

With that Black took off, a flame colored stallion on his heels. Racing through the forest, the stallion attempted to past them, managing to get nose to nose before lagging behind. Knowing he was beat, he turned back around, heading back to help guard the men.

A dun-colored stallion leaped over a log, challenging Black to a race of his own. His black mane, streaked out along his back, became one with the black stripe that resided there. Tiring, the dun gave way, he too heading back the way they had come.

She laughed when a large bay attempted to beat Black as well. It seemed that all the horses wanted to beat Black, to be victorious over the black stallion.

When the bay gave up, Black slowed, turning around to he return to the group.

That was fun, he commented as they returned to the others.

I agree. Are you tired?

A little. Nor much.

Maybe we should ride one of the others?

No, I can carry you.

Dismounting, she walked over to where Numair was sitting on a log. Sitting beside him, she watched the horses teasing their prisoners.

"They're having fun," Numair commented, watching Star catch one man's shirt between her teeth.

"Yea, they are. But we have to get going. We're almost at Port Legann. They'll be wondering where we are." Watching Black, she continued. "Maybe you should ride Star the rest of the way."

Looking at Star, who was happily racing Black, he asked dubiously. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"She'll be calm with someone riding her," she reassured him. "Besides, Black needs to work off some more of his energy."

He groaned. "Fine. Let's go."

When Daine called Black and Star over, Numair told Star severely, "You had better not dump me." Daine smiled as Star rubbed her head against Numair's chest. The young mare really liked the mage. Heading over to a stump, they mounted the horses, setting out once again for Port Legann.

This time Black helped guard the men, Star leading the way. Daine was a little surprised at how gentle the frisky mare was with a rider on her back.

She spent the next couple hours it took to reach Port Legann heading off any man who attempted to escape. Black had what appeared to be an unlimited supply of energy, never tiring as he retrieved a prisoner.

When they entered the gates of the castle, guards, after having a quick talk with Numair, took the prisoners off to put in cells. When hostlers came to take the horses, the horses paused, undecided on what to do.

Go ahead. I'll be down to see you later.

The horses were led off to the stables as Daine and Numair headed up the steps to talk with Jon.

* * *

Read & Review!


	5. The Gift

Finally! It took me 2 days to be able to update. Evil demonic computer.

Disclaimer: Do not own Tamora Pierce. If I did I would be in someplace warmer than this icebox in which I am currently stuck.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**The Gift**

They found Jon in the main study, pacing the room in front of one of the windows. Alanna sat on one of the chairs, calmly watching the King. Seeing Daine and Numair enter, he stopped pacing and just stared at them before asking. "So this griffin. What did it want? Even with Immortals in the Mortal Realm, it's still quite an unusual sight to see a griffin running through a castle hall."

"A group of thieves were raiding their nest. We decided that the best thing to do under the circumstances would be to bring them to you for trial," Numair answered, sitting down on one of the chairs beside Alanna while Daine sat down next to him.

"What! Numair, we've nothing to punish them for! Raiding a griffin's nest isn't exactly a crime!"

"They're horse thieves. He currently have seven horses in the stables that, according to the horses, belong to you, Jon," Daine replied.

Jon paused, searching his memory for information about the horses. "Oh, yeah. They're from Galla. The ponies arrived a long time ago, but the horses never did that I'm aware of. I just never tried to find them with the war and everything going on."

"Well, you have them now."

"Yes, I suppose I do, Daine. If you'd excuse me, I guess I had better go question our newest additions to the dungeons."

With that, he turned and left the study.

-----

Jon was getting really annoyed with the leader of the small group of horse thieves. The only useful piece of information he found out was that they had stolen the horses in Tortall, not far from the Gallan border.

"So, that lady that talked to the horses…" he began, pausing once he saw that he had Jon's attention.

"Daine, the Wild Mage?"

"Yeah, her."

"What about her?" Jon asked suspiciously.

"Don't you think that your Black Robe Mage, Master whatever his name is, is a little too old for her?" He laughed gleefully at the shocked expression on Jon's face.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, using his Gift to force the criminal to come closer to the bars of his cell.

"What, you didn't know?" he sneered, but continued once he saw Jon's glare. "We saw them kissing. I figured you knew if they were being public about it. I guess not," he finished smugly.

"It's not public in the middle of the woods with a group of horse thieves."

"It is when the horse thieves like to talk. Wait until we really start to talk."

Using a bit of magic he never liked to use, Jon swept the thieves' memories clean of seeing Daine and Numair in any type of intimate contact.

Then he stormed out of the dungeons, looking for Daine and Numair. Why hadn't they told him?

-----

Daine and Numair took Alanna down to see the newest additions to Jon's stables. Daine was shocked when Alanna looked like she was about to cry when she saw Moonstar.

"What's wrong Alanna?" Daine asked, concerned for her friend.

"Oh, nothing. Just that this mare looks almost exactly like Moonlight, the mare George found for me when I was a page."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. What's her name?"

"Moonstar."

As Alanna went over to Moonstar, Daine went over to Black, smiling when she saw Numair at Star's stall door, thanking her for letting him ride her home.

She was asking Black if they were satisfied with the stabling provided when Jon arrived. Seeing them with the horses, he smiled before asking Daine and Numair to go with him to his study. They left Alanna in the stables, still talking to Moonstar.

-----

When they returned to the study, Jon shut the door before sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Before I tell you what our little band of horse thieves told me, is there anything that you two would like to tell me first?" Jon asked, a stern look on his face.

"What are you talking about, Jon?" Numair demanded.

Jon smirked. "I had a little talk with the leader of the low-life you two found. They gossip almost as much as the court ladies. They gave me a very interesting piece of information about you two."

Numair and Daine both paled as they realized what Jon meant. Jon continued as if he hadn't noticed their reactions. "Now I know why you two seemed to have skipped over parts about your trip to the Divine Realms. What I don't understand is why I had to find out from a horse-thief instead of my friends?"

" I wonder why, Jon!" Numair spat, annoyed at his stupidity. Of course at least one of those thieves would have noticed him and Daine! "It's not like we haven't all been occupied!"

"That's true, but you could have included this part when you told me about your visit to the Divine Realms. Or did you really think I would disapprove?"

"Yes!" Numair exclaimed, almost drowning out Daine's quiet "no."

Numair sighed. "Gossiping horse-thieves. Just our luck."

"Numair, we were going to tell them anyway. Besides, Alanna already knows. You know she was going to tell Jon whether we told him or not."

"You told Alanna first?" Jon asked in disbelief. "I would have thought you would have told somebody less likely to explode first."

"We didn't tell her, Jon! She found out herself!"

Jon started laughing. "And you're still alive?"

"Barely."

"Numair, she wasn't that bad."

"You only say that because you weren't on the receiving end of her rant, Magelet."

"So, when we arrive back at Corus, is Daine going to be moving in with you?" Jon asked Numair.

"No." Seeing Daine's glare, he quickly continued. "Daine, you have a reputation. And besides, I can't take advantage of your innocence!"

"Numair, what reputation? You seem to have forgotten that I don't _have_ a reputation! The gossips at the palace have had me in bed with you ever since I first arrived at the palace! And I haven't been innocent since I was 13! Or have you forgotten my past so quickly?"

"Daine, we've already had this discussion!"

"Numair, I agree with Daine. Somebody will surely find out anyway. Alanna already has, as you have said. I seen no point in trying to keep it quiet."

"Daine, is this really what you want?" When she nodded, he sighed. "Then it's settled. Daine will move in with me. I just hope you won't regret it."

Putting her hand on his arm in reassurance, she said confidently, "I won't."

"Well, now that that's is settled, we can continue our discussion about the horses. I thank you for recovering them. What do you think of them?" Jon asked.

"Magnificent horses. Some of them are certainly not the warhorse type though," Daine answered.

"Well, let's go see them. I want to see if they actually are the horses I've paid for. I was distracted when I went down to the stables earlier."

-----

When they entered the stable, the found Alanna in Moonstar's stall, combing out the young mare's mane. Jon walked over, leaning on the stall door. "She looks almost exactly like Moonlight, doesn't she?" Jon asked her quietly.

"Yes, she does," Alanna murmured, lost in memories. "I remember when George first showed me Moonlight…"

"Well, now it's my turn."

Surprised, Alanna asked, "What are you talking about? You know I hate it when you are being cryptic."

"What I mean is, she's yours. I know you have Darkmoon, but you need a second, so I'm giving her to you."

Alanna just stared him in shock before stuttering, "Jon, y-y-you can't!"

"And why can't I?"

"Because-"

"Alanna, I see no reason why I can't give a gift to my friend if I want to. Besides, I spent forever finding one like her."

Opening the stall door, she looked at Jon, genuine happiness in her eyes. "Thank you, she's wonderful. But how did you find her?"

"An old friend in Galla, who knows a lot about horses, found her. Found all the horses, in fact." Then, as if just remembering Daine and Numair, he left Alanna with Moonstar and went over to them. He smiled when he saw them outside of Black and Star's stalls.

Looking at the two black horses, he recognized them from their descriptions. The mare was one he had believed perfect for Daine, while he believed the stallion to suit Numair. But, it appeared as if he had been wrong.

"I can see you are getting attached to him," Jon said to Daine quietly, looking at the stallion. "And here I thought the mare ideal for you."

Pulled out of her conversation with the young stallion, Daine looked up at Jon. "What?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well," he began nodding to the mare, who was currently rubbing her head against Numair's chest. "I was going to give you the mare and Numair the stallion, but since you two clearly prefer the other, I see no reason not to give you the one you want."

"J-J-Jon, you can't! I have Cloud, and Black's too valuable," she stuttered.

"But you need a second, and so does Numair."

_Daine, do you really wan tot get rid of me so badly?_ Black inquired, puzzled.

_Of course I don't._

_Then don't protest. _

As Black went over to his water bucket, Daine turned her attention back to Numair and Jon. "Thanks, Jon," Numair was saying. "She doesn't seem like she'll balk if I use my Gift while on her."

"Good, since that's the only horse you'll ever be able to stay on."

"I'm not that bad of a rider!"

"Thanks, Jon," Daine began, before Jon could retort. "But, you really didn't have to-"

"I know I didn't _have_ to, Daine, but I wanted to. Now, I suggest we go eat, especially since you two haven't ate today, thanks to a certain distressed griffin."

Dragging Alanna with them, they went back up to the castle.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. Blame the evil demonic computer.

Read & Review!


	6. On The Road To Corus

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Immortals series, or any of the characters in the series. If I did, I would be out on a cruise ship enjoying nice warm weather instead of this annoying winter weather that teases you with a few days of warm weather before attacking you with a blizzard. So, since I'm not looking out over the ocean, all I own is the plot (of course), and the seven horses that were rescued from the horse thieves.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**On The Road To Corus**

Sunlight streaming in from the window awoke Daine, the rays of light warming her face. Opening her eyes, she saw Kit spread out over the end of her bed, arranged around Daine and Numair's feet.

Turning her head, she watched her beloved sleep, a content look gracing his face. Kissing him gently, she smiled as his only response was to pull her tighter against his chest.

"Numair," she whispered, running her fingers through his unbound hair. "Numair, wake up. We're leaving for Corus today."

Slowly, opening his eyes, he mumbled incoherently, burying his face into Daine's shoulder.

"Numair, you have to wake up," Daine said, laughing.

Looking up, he glared at her. "No, I don't," he murmured, his expression softening as she started raining light kisses down his jawline. As she pulled away, he quickly caught her lips with his, running his tongue along her lower lip. Willingly, she granted him entrance, letting his tongue caress hers.

Pulling away slightly, he rested his forehead against hers, both of them in need of air. "Are you sure we have to get up?" he implored quietly, running his fingers down her arm gently.

"Unfortunately, yes. Jon wants to leave early."

"Who cares?"

Before Daine could answer, Kitten woke, untangling herself before sitting between Daine and Numair. Daine laughed at the dragonet's antics. "Apparently Kit does," Daine said, laughing as Kitten started pushing on Numair with her small paws.

Getting up, Daine picked Kitten up off the bed. "Come on, Kit, before you actually succeed and Numair lands on the floor."

"You know, that dragon has some sharp claws," Numair muttered, getting up as well.

"Well, I tried to get you up myself," Daine said innocently.

"Yes, I still have to repay you for that,' he muttered, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Sadly, you was right and I have to go pack." Kissing her gently, he left, heading back to his own room.

Daine turned back to Kit. "What do you say Kit? Want to help me pack?"

Kit trilled softly.

-----

When Daine entered the stables, the pure white stallion they had found with Black and Star approached her, dragging Buri with him as the woman tried to drag him back to where she was attempting to saddle him.

"Snowdrift!" Buri protested, "Come on! We have to go!"

The stallion Buri called Snowdrift butted Daine with his large head, causing her to stumble back. _Can you tell her my name is Phantom, not Snowdrift! _the stallion pleaded, shaking his head in annoyance.

Daine smiled, running her fingers through Phantom's long mane. _Sure thing._

"Buri, I think you'll have an easier time if you call him Phantom instead of Snowdrift. I don't think he likes your name for him."

"Aww. I knew there was something wrong with him," Buri joked. "Come on Phantom, I still have to get you saddled. Daine, your horses are down there," she said, pointing down the stables before leading Phantom back to his saddle.

She left Buri and Phantom behind, heading down the stable aisle. Seeing Cloud standing outside her stall, Daine's bags on her back, she went over to her friend.

_Why didn't they saddle you Cloud?_

_Because you'll be riding Black._

_But your saddle won't fit Black. Besides, I was planning on riding you._

_I'm wearing my saddle, Black has his own. Jon brought it over last night. And, besides, you have to ride Black. He's a present from Jon._

_I guess you're right._

_I'm always right._

Daine smiled at the pony. _Cloud, why don't you go into your stall now?_

As cloud returned to her stall, Daine opened the stall door next to hers, drawing the large black stallion's attention away from Star, who was in the next stall.

She was amazed at the saddle he wore. Black, trimmed in gold, it looking amazing on the young stallion. The bridle hanging over the door matched his saddle perfectly, as did the bag hanging behind his saddle. Inspecting the bag closely, she noticed that it was the perfect size for Kit. Her bow rested behind the saddle, easily within her reach.

_Are we ready to go?_ Black asked her, nuzzling his head against her chest.

_Not yet._

She was putting the bridle on Black when Numair appeared, Kit at his side.

"We're ready to go."

"Okay." Hooking the bridle, she picked up Kit, depositing the young dragon into the pouch waiting for her. As she trilled her approval, Daine turned her attention back to Numair. "What did Jon do with the other horses? I saw that he gave Buri Phantom, the white stallion."

"Well, the other black mare is for Thayet. I think he gave Rauol the bay, George the dun, and I think he gave Onua the flame colored one," he replied, entering Star's stall. As he led the mare out, Daine noticed that Star's tack matched Black's. Leading the two horses and getting Spots and Cloud on the way, they left the stable, going into the courtyard.

They were greeted by the amusing sight of Onua trying to control the feisty flame colored stallion as he reared, trying to break free of the woman's grip.

"Daine, I could use a little help here!" Onua called frantically.

Daine smiled, calling out to the horse. _What's wrong?_

_I'm bored_, he snorted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._ And besides, there's a rock in my front hoof._

_I'll tell her. What's your name?_

_Flame._

"Onua, if you take the rock out of his front hoof, I'm sure Flame will be more willing to cooperate," Daine told Onua.

"Really? That's all?"

"Honestly, Onua, I thought you knew horses," Numair said jokingly as he mounted Star, tying Spots' reins to the saddle.

"Hey, at least I can ride a horse," Onua retorted, smirking at the look on Numair's face.

"Funny," he said sarcastically.

"I thought it was," Daine commented, mounting Black. _Cloud, are you going to behave, or do I have to tie you to my saddle._

_I'll behave_, Cloud assured her.

"Flame, hold still," Onua told the horse, picking the rock out of his hoof.

Rauol rode up to them on the heavyset bay stallion that was once part of Black's small herd. "Jon's ready to leave. He's looking for you three," he informed them as Onua mounted Flame.

As they headed to where Jon awaited them, Rauol turned his attention to Daine. "I have no idea what to name him, so I was wondering if you'd find out his name for me?"

_My name's Barbaro._

"His name's Barbaro," she translated for Rauol.

"That's unusual," he commented, studying his horse intently.

_You have a problem with it? It suits me._

Daine laughed at Barbaro's remark.

They joined Jon, Alanna and George already with him. Jon rode his usual mount, the black stallion he called Thunder, the small black filly tied to his saddle. Alanna rode Moonstar, her stallion Darkmoon at her side, while George rode the dun that the horse thieves had stolen.

_Hey Acorna, Moonstar, Spirit,_ Black called out to his traveling companions.

"So you're giving Acorna to Thayet?" Daine asked Jon.

"Acorna? Is that her name?" Jon asked, studying the filly.

"According to Black."

"Well, what's his name," George asked, slapping the horse lightly on the neck. "He's about plowed me over every time I've suggested a name."

_That's because he never guessed right_, Spirit snorted, tossing his head.

"He says that was because you never guessed it right. His name's Spirit," Daine said, amused.

"Come on, let's go," Jon called, sending Thunder through the gates of Port Legann.

With that, they began their journey back to the capitol.

-----

Daine unloaded Cloud of her packs, and the mare went to join Black as Daine began to set up her tent. It looked like it was going to rain, and she really didn't want to sleep wet. Putting her bags inside when she finished, she went in search of Numair, who still hadn't set up his own tent. He had unloaded Spots and Star, throwing his belongings haphazardly on the ground, before disappearing.

She found him sitting beside the river they camped alongside. She sat down on the rock he was leaning against. He hadn't noticed her approach, so focused was he on his thoughts.

"Your tent isn't going to pitch itself you know," she whispered in his ear. Started, he jumped.

"I know, Magelet," he said, getting up.

Pulling her to her feet, they walked back to camp.

"Daine?" Numair began as they set up his tent.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you want to make our relationship public?"

"Numair, we've already had this conversation before," she said in exasperation.

"I know we have, Magelet. But you do realize that it's not going to be easy?"

Walking around the newly pitched tent, she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. "Numair, I don't care."

"But-"

She silenced him abruptly with a kiss. "No buts, Numair," she said, pulling away slightly. "I'm sure."

-----

Daine laid in her bedroll that night listening to the sound of rain hitting the roof of her tent, running down the sides. Sighing, she turned over once again. She had been trying to go to sleep for several hours.

She missed Numair beside her at night, his arms embracing her. She had gotten used to him sleeping beside her the past couple of nights, and now that he wasn't there, she wasn't able to go to sleep.

Giving up, she called out to the nearest owl. _Can you do me a favor?_

_What is it?_

_Can you wake me up before you go to bed?_

_I go to sleep before the sun rises._

_I know. That's when I need to be up._

_Okay, I'll be glad to._

_Thanks._

Getting up, Daine left her tent, running across the small space between her tent and Numair's. Opening the tent flap, she went inside, closing the flap behind her.

-----

Unable to sleep, Numair kept tossing and turning. Hearing someone enter his tent, he turned over to see who it was. He was surprised to see Daine.

"Daine? Is something wrong?" he asked, confused.

"No," she answered, lying down beside him. "I couldn't sleep."

He pulled her against his chest, his arms wrapping around her. "Are you sure this is a good idea? We don't want to surprise anyone else the way we did Alanna."

"Don't worry. I asked an owl to wake me up."

Mumbling an agreement, he kissed her gently on the neck, the two of them finally falling to sleep.

-----

Onua woke early the next morning. Going out of her tent, she realized the sun hadn't rose yet. Going over to the tree where she had tethered Flame, she noticed the stallion was missing.

"Flame?" she called softly, not wanting to disturb anyone.

Concerned for her new stallion, she went to Daine's tent.

"Daine?" she called outside the tent. When Daine didn't answer, she went inside to wake her young friend. She was surprised to find Daine's bedroll empty.

_Where is she?_ Onua thought, confused. _It's not even daylight yet. Maybe Numair knows where she is._

Walking over to Numair's tent, she opened the tent flap, not bothering to call out. Ready to wake him up, she stopped in surprise when she saw Daine in his arms.

Quietly, she closed the tent flap, a knowing smile on her lips.

_It's about time._

-----

Daine was riding beside Numair when Onua rode up beside her on Flame. She had found the horse grazing next to Black once she went to the river.

"Come on, Daine! Let's race!" Onua exclaimed as her stallion pranced with pent-up energy.

_What do you say, Black?_ Daine asked.

_Definitely._

"Do you really want to lose?" Daine asked innocently.

"No," Onua smirked as the two set their horses loose. "That's why I'm going to win."

Passing the others, Daine and Onua turned off down another path, away from the group. Racing neck and neck, the two stallions galloped down the trail.

"So, Daine, when were you going to tell me about you and Numair?" Onua asked mischievously.

Shocked, she looked over at Onua. "W-w-what are you t-talking about?" she stuttered.

"Well, it's the funniest thing. I was looking for you this morning, but you weren't in your tent. So I went to Numair's tent, thinking maybe he knew where you were. Turns out, he did know, considering you was with him."

Daine didn't reply. After several moments of silence, Onua continued. "It doesn't really surprise me. But when were you going to tell us?"

"We were going to tell everyone when we arrived in Corus. Except for Alanna and Jon, they already know. And what do you mean, it doesn't surprise you?"

Slowing the horses, they turned around, heading back the way they had came. "I'm observant, Daine. I saw this coming. I think it's good for you two. I'm guessing you want me to keep this silent?"

They had caught up with their group, heading back to the front where their friends rode. "Yea, enough people have found out before we were ready to tell them."

"Okay, I'll keep my silence. For now." Grinning wickedly, she rode up beside Alanna.

"Onua!"

-----

"Onua knows."

"About what, Magelet?"

"Us."

Numair looked over at her in surprise. "How?"

"She saw us this morning. Apparently she was looking for me."

"How'd she react?" he asked, looking over at their friend.

"She said it didn't surprise her."

"So she's okay with us?"

"Yep."

Riding through Corus made conversation between them difficult, but they managed. Their horses had no problem with the close quarters, so even though they were paying more attention to each other than their mounts, they still easily navigated through the city.

"We're home," Numair commented once they had passed through the palace gates.

"It's been awhile," she replied, content.

Dismounting, they turned their mounts over to the young hostlers on duty before heading up to the palace to freshen up. Two days of traveling required that they bathe.

* * *

**AN 1: **Has anyone read The Scarlet Letter? If you did, did you want to throw the book into a pit of flames? I did.

**AN 2:** Now, for a serious author's note. Does anyone think my stories need a **Beta Reader**? I don't know if it would be worth the delay in posting or not. (The Scarlet Letter has already delayed this update enough. lol)

**Please Review!** My plot bunnies are starving! With only a few moments of your time, you can feed my plot bunnies with a nice review! They would be very grateful!


	7. Never A Peaceful Moment

I sincerely apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tortall or anything in it. That's why it's called _fanfiction_.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Never A Peaceful Moment**

"Master Salmalin! Lady Daine!" a young voice called out. Numair and Daine turned to see a young page running up to them.

"His Majesty wishes to see you in his private study immediately," the youth said, gasping for breath.

Numair thanked him, sending the boy on his way. They changed directions, heading for Jon's study. "I wonder what's happened now?" he muttered.

They found Jon pacing in front of the window of his study. "Good, you're here," he said, relief on his face. Motioning toward the seats in front of his desk, he continued. "I hate to ask you two to leave so soon, but I know you can easily handle this situation."

"Just tell us Jon!" Numair snapped impatiently.

"There's a small settlement close to our borderline with Galla called Benton," Jon explained, after sending a death glare at Numair. "Villagers keep disappearing, returning a few days later. The messenger they sent here says that they're changed. They never talk, unless they are asked a direct question, and then it's with the smallest amount of words possible. They don't recognize anybody or anything. They don't remember anything about where they had been when they were missing. Like I said, I hate to send you two out again so soon, but this has to be taken care of."

"It's okay Jon," Daine assured him. "This does need to be taken care of as soon as possible."

"How do we get there?" Numair asked.

"The messenger is still here. He'll show you the way."

"When do we leave?" Daine asked.

"As soon as you're ready. The messenger is ready to when you are."

"I'm ready to leave now. I never had a chance to unpack," Daine said, a slight smile on her face.

"Neither of us did."

"Before you leave, go out to the kitchens and eat. I'll have someone take your bags down to the stables and have your horses saddled."

"Okay Jon." They turned to leave, but Jon called out to them.

"Be careful. Don't get into something you can't handle. Contact Alanna or myself for back up if you need it. Am I clear on this? I don't want you two to go out and kill yourself by doing something foolish."

"Don't worry Jon. We won't," Daine answered with a grin.

"Good luck!" Jon called as they left.

"Bye Jon."

Numair groaned once they were out of Jon's range of hearing. "More traveling."

"I know, but it does sound urgent."

They entered the dining hall, realizing that it was lunchtime. They grabbed plates, filling them with food, then went and sat down at one of the tables.

"And here I thought we were going to be here awhile," Numair muttered.

She laughed. "You'll live Numair. Besides, it is important."

"I wonder what it is?"

"Some of Ozorne's followers?"

"Maybe, Magelet. If that's so-"

He was interrupted by a blonde haired youth around Daine's age. He was tall, around five foot eight, and had piercing blue eyes that searched his surroundings, leaving nothing unnoticed. He sat down at their table, studying the two.

"I'm Alex," he said, introducing himself. "I'm the messenger from Benton. You are Master Numair Salmalin and Veralidaine Sarrasri, I presume?"

"Yes, but call me Daine," she said, smiling. He was quite handsome, his shoulder length blonde hair accenting his features quite nicely.

"Of course, Daine," he said, correcting himself. Addressing both of them, he continued. "I'm ready to leave when you are. Your bags have been taken down to the stables and your horses have been saddled."

"We'll be ready soon, Alex," Numair assured him. "Until then, why don't you get something to eat? We have a long ride ahead of us."

"I ate already. I had plenty of time."

Numair nodded, turning back to his meal. Remembering something, he turned his attention to Daine. "What about Kit?"

"What about her?"

"Are you bringing her with us?"

"Of course. I've been gone from her for too long as it is. I don't want to make her stay here."

"Who's Kit?" Alex asked quickly. "I was under the impression it was just you two."

Daine laughed. "Don't worry. You'll see Kit soon enough." Finishing her meal, she turned to Numair. "Ready?"

"Yes, Magelet."

They left the dining hall, Alex following silently. _Magelet?_ he wondered. He hoped that Numair and Daine didn't have an intimate relationship going on. Daine was around his age, and she was very beautiful. He had a hard time believing that she was the Wild Mage of Tortall, the one he had heard so many amazing stories about.

Alex was surprised to find five horses waiting for them in the stable courtyard. He turned to Daine, his confusion clearly showing on his face. "Why are there five horses?"

"Well, they bay is yours," she said, pointing to the pretty bay mare next to Spots. He bristled at this, for his eyes were set on the large black stallion that was rearing in the air, pulling the reins away from the young hostler who attempted to hold him.

"Are you sure she's not for you? I was thinking of riding that black stallion."

"I don't think so. That's my horse, a gift from His Majesty." She turned her attention to the hostler who was exhausting himself in a futile attempt to catch Black. "It's all right," she called out. "Leave him be. He'll come when I need him."

He looked at her gratefully, before turning and going back inside the stables.

"The King gave you a horse like that?" Alex asked, appalled. "That's not a lady's horse!"

"Your point?"

"He's too strong for you-"

"You underestimate me, Alex. I'm not one of the helpless females of your village. The quicker you get rid of this stupid prejudice against women, the better we'll get along on this journey. Now, back to your original question. The bay is yours, Black is mine, the black filly is Numair's, the gray pony is mine, and the gelding is Numair's. Let's go introduce you to this mare of yours."

She approached the mare, Alex behind her. _What's your name, hoof-sister?_

_Rain._

_Nice to meet you, Rain. I'm Daine._

_The Wild Mage, I know._ She pushed her head against Daine's chest, nuzzling her arm.

_Rain, this is Alex. He'll be your rider on our expedition_, she said, motioning to Alex. "Alex, this is Rain."

She left him with the mare, going over to where Numair was standing next to Star. "Do you know where Kit is?" she asked him. "She was with Alanna when we first arrived."

"I believe she's with Tkaa. He's bringing her in a moment."

Alex walked up to them. "Are we ready to leave?" he asked.

"No, not-Cloud, no!" The pony had come up behind Alex, and had almost succeeded in taking a bite out of his arm.

Alex paled as he saw how close the pony had come. Daine led the pony away, scolding her the whole time.

"Don't worry about Cloud," Numair said, chuckling.

"Don't worry about her? She nearly bit off my arm!"

"Oh, she won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt Daine. And as long as you don't bother her. Cloud's a one person pony."

"Thanks for the warning. What about the stallion?"

"Black? You don't have to worry about him. He has a much nicer temperament."

"When do we leave?"

"When Kit gets here."

Daine returned, leaning on the fence next to Numair. "Here they come," she said, pointing to Tkaa and Kit.

Alex turned in the direction she was pointing. He was surprised to see a basilisk approaching them. "Is that Kit?" he asked in amazement.

"No, that's Tkaa. Kit is behind him."

Then Alex noticed the small blue dragon walking behind Tkaa. "A dragon."

"Yes," Numair answered.

"Black, come here," Daine called to her horse, picking up Kit. The stallion trotted up to her, and she put Kit into her pouch before turning back to Tkaa. "Would you like to come with us?" she asked him politely.

"I can't," he answered, causing Alex to jump. He had never seen a basilisk before, much less met one, so he didn't know they had the ability to speak. Tkaa looked at him in amusement before continuing. "Jon needs me here."

Daine nodded, mounting Black. Numair and Alex followed her example, mounting their own horses. Saying goodbye to Tkaa, they left the palace.

"Aren't you going to get those two?" Alex inquired, looking back at Cloud and Spots.

Daine followed his gaze. "Cloud and Spots? No, they're fine." With that, she pulled Black up beside Numair.

-----

"Is that your bow?" Alex asked, pulling Rain up alongside Black, interrupting Daine's conversation with Numair. Kit glared at him, but he ignored the dragonet.

"Yea. Do you shoot too?"

"Yep," he replied, motioning to his own bow behind him. "Can I see yours?"

"Sure." She handed it over, watching his amazement as he examined it. "It's beautifully made," he complimented.

"Thanks. My Da made it for me. He made Numair's staff too."

"Do you think I could get him to make me one?"

Numair and Daine laughed, causing Alex to look at them in confusion. "What?"

"My Da is Weiryn, god of the hunt," she explained.

Alex looked at her in shock. "You're a half-goddess?"

"Yea."

Trying to distract himself, he attempted to pull the bow back, expecting it to be easy. It wasn't. He could barely get it back a couple inches. "You can't pull this back," he stated with conviction.

She took her bow from him, dropping Black's reins. She pulled it back with ease, the bow requiring little effort. Releasing the string, she hooked the bow back into its resting spot behind her saddle.

Alex was silent as she turned her attention back to Numair and Kit. Daine, a half-goddess? And he couldn't believe that bow! He couldn't draw it, and he was the best archer in Benton!

He was quiet for the rest of the trip until Rain stopped. Looking around, he saw that Daine and Numair had stopped as well. It was almost dark, and he hadn't even noticed! He cursed himself for not paying attention.

"Daine, can you find a good clearing for us to make camp?"

She nodded. "Black, Cloud, behave," she told her horses. Alex watched in astonishment as her clothes fell, no longer supported by her body. An eagle now set in the saddle, spreading her wings and taking off.

"Was that Daine?" Alex asked in wonder as Numair picked up her clothes.

"Yea."

"That's remarkable!"

"It is. She has more wild magic than I ever imagined possible in a human."

They waited in silence for Daine to return. Suddenly an eagle flew down from the treetops. Numair raised his arm, allowing Daine to perch there. "Did you find anything?"

"Yea, there's a nice little clearing up ahead." Alex jumped as he heard Daine's voice coming from the eagle's body.

They started forward again, Daine giving directions from her perch on Numair shoulder. Soon they arrived in a small clearing. There was more than enough room for their camp, as well as plenty of grazing available for the horses. A small river came out of the woods, crossing across one corner of the field before disappearing into the trees once more.

"Stay here," Numair told Alex, dismounting Star. Taking Daine's clothes, he disappeared into the woods with the eagle.

Alex was unsaddling Rain when they returned, Daine back in her human form. He sat his bags and saddle on the ground before taking the mare over and tying her to a tree.

Daine looked up from where she was unsaddling Black. "What are you doing?"

"Tying my horse."

"Leave him untied. She won't go anywhere." She took the bridle off Black, and the stallion went over to the river.

Deciding to follow her example, he released Rain, and then went over to his bags. He got out his bedroll, his back facing his companions. When he looked back, he realized they had disappeared.

Daine and Numair left the clearing, gathering enough firewood to last them through the night. When they returned to their camp, they found Alex searching the woods around the clearing.

"What are you doing?" Numair called out to the youth.

Alex jumped, turning to face the two. "Looking for you two. Where were you, anyway?"

Daine groaned. "We went to get firewood. I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We're just used to traveling by ourselves."

He nodded. "It's okay, I understand."

"Can you get the fire ready, Alex?"

"Sure." As he did that, she got out her and Numair's bedrolls, along with some of their provisions to make into a stew. As they worked, Numair started walking around the clearing, muttering under his breath.

"What's he doing?" Alex asked in annoyance. "Isn't he going to help us set up camp?

She just looked at him. "He's setting up the wards, Alex."

"Oh. Right." Now he really felt dumb. Daine must think he was a fool.

Numair returned just as Alex finished making the fire. He watched as Numair quickly started the fire, not showing any signs of using magic. _But he had to have used magic_, Alex thought._ He didn't use any of the traditional ways to start a fire._

Daine started fixing their meal, Kit sitting next to her. Once Numair sat down, Kit climbed into his lap, making herself comfortable. Alex suppressed the urge to laugh.

Soon their meal was ready, and they ate in companionable silence.

"Hey Alex," Daine began as they cleaned up after their meal. "Do you want to practice archery with me before we leave in the morning?"

"I'd love to," he replied with a grin in her direction.

He watched as she sat down beside Numair, leaning against him as he wrapped an arm around her. A sinking feeling settled in his stomach, but he still let himself believe that Daine and Numair were just friends. He went over to his bedroll, laying down, turning until he got into a comfortable position. "Good night," he called out to his two companions.

"Night, Alex," Daine replied, sleepily.

"Goodnight Alex."

He watched the flames, feeling them luring him to sleep. He observed Daine get up, kiss Numair gently on the lips, and then stretch out on her bedroll, which he now noticed was combined wit Numair's. _Maybe I don't have a chance with her after all_, he thought as Kit curled up beside Daine.

* * *

AN 1: I'd like to know your opinion about Alex. Please let me know what you think, I value your opinions!

AN 2: I don't remember how to spell Weiryn's name, so it's probably wrong. If it is, please correct me!

**Read & Review, Please!** I'm dying here! People are putting this story on their alert and favorites list and not reviewing! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please!


	8. For The Love Of A Horse

**Hola! Sorry about the delay. I hadn't realized that it had been so long since I updated.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**For The Love Of A Horse**

Daine awoke to the sound of a crackling fire. Opening her eyes, she saw Alex making breakfast, Kit watching him intently. "Morning," she called out softly, so as not to wake Numair.

"Good morning. You slept well, I presume?"

"Yes," she replied, getting up quietly, sitting down next to him. "And you?"

"Okay. Is he going to sleep all day?" he asked, glancing over at Numair.

"It's still early, Alex. He usually wakes up a few minutes after I do."

"Yea, because you aren't there to keep him warm," he muttered under his breath, to low for Daine to hear.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." He turned back to the fire, only concerned with making breakfast.

Daine smiled as Alex gave Kit a piece of the bacon he was frying. "You'll spoil her, you know."

"She's already spoiled thanks to you, Magelet."

Alex jumped, not realizing that the mage was awake.

"You helped," Daine accused as Numair joined them in front of the fire. Kit left her position by Alex in favor of Numair's lap.

"That I can't deny," he answered, poking Kitten on the nose playfully.

Alex watched the dragonet intently, thinking that she might get mad and attack the mage. Instead Kit slapped him lightly with her tail, thrilling happily.

Breakfast was soon ready, and as they ate they watched Black and Star chasing each other around the field. Black would chase the mare, nipping playfully at her flanks. Then she would turn, forcing the stallion to quickly turn, and gallop in the other direction, her urging him to greater speed by nipping at his long, flowing tail.

Seeing Black begin to outrun Star, Rain intervened, blocking Black's path at the last possible moment. But instead of forcing the stallion to swerve like she intended, he merely vaulted over her, clearing the obstacle easily.

Rain quickly moved so that Star would have a clear path, but the stallion had turned and now formed a solid barrier. Star skid to a halt, stopping just mere inches from the stallion. He reared up, claiming the victory. Then he turned to grazing, the mares following his example.

Cloud, who had been watching the contest, snorted. _Youthful fools._

_You were like that once._

_Humph._

Finished with breakfast, Numair wrapped an arm around Daine's shoulders. "And to think I can actually ride that mare," he murmured, watching Star.

"And to think you can actually ride _any_ horse," Daine replied quietly, a mischievous grin on her face.

"My riding skills aren't that bad!" Numair exclaimed loudly, startling Alex since he hadn't been able to hear the earlier part of their conversation.

"Well, if you would actually let me give you riding lessons, that would be true."

"That statement is already correct!"

"Sure it is."

"I'm a Black Robe Mage of Tortall! How dare you insult me!" he exclaimed in false anger, though Alex believed that he was actually mad at Daine. Daine however, knew Numair was joking and laughed. "If you don't want to be insulted, you shouldn't make it so easy."

Alex stared at her, appalled. She actually dared to anger the mage further! He watched, frozen, as Numair grabbed Daine, pulling her tightly against him.

"It's not polite to offend people," Numair told her.

"Oh, really?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

Just as he was about to reply, something pushed him from behind, sending him sprawling. Daine burst out laughing.

Looking up, Numair saw Black. The stallion pranced in place, neighing loudly in what sounded like the equine version of laughter. Reaching up, Numair grabbed Daine's wrist, sending her tumbling to the ground next to him. He laughed at the look of shock on her face.

Alex merely sat there, watching the laughing group. He couldn't understand how Numair could be so angry at her one minute, and the next be laughing beside her. Unless he had pretended to be angry…that would explain why Daine had teased him further.

He envied the Black Robe Mage, not because of his magic like most people did, but because of the beautiful young woman before him. He knew her so well, unlike Alex himself. What chance did he have with her, if Numair was his rival for her affections? But then, Numair was probably around 30, while Daine was around his age…

Finishing breakfast, the three cleaned up camp, Cloud staying close to Alex. Often she would close in, snapping at the young man's arm, scaring him senseless. Finally Daine noticed what was going on.

"Cloud, leave be!" she scolded, looking up from where she was packing up their food supplies. The mare snorted, and with one more half-hearted bite at Alex, went over to the other horses.

Seeing his bow, Alex went over to it, picking up it and his quiver. "Do you want to practice with me?" he called out to Daine.

"Sure." She went over to her bags, grabbing her own bow. "What target?"

He looked around for a good tree, finding one about 50 yards away. After all, he didn't know how good of a shot she was. "How about that tree?" he asked her, pointing to his chosen target.

She looked where he was pointing, spotting the tree. "That'll do," she agreed. "One arrow?"

"Just one?"

"For now. We don't want to lose them and then need them later."

He nodded, agreeing with her logic. "Ladies first," he said stepping back.

She glared at him before taking an arrow out of her quiver. He watched in amazement as she strung the bow, pulled back, and released in what seemed like a breath of time. She didn't even seem to aim, and yet the arrow flew true, hitting the tree right in the center.

She stepped back, motion to an openmouthed Alex to shoot. He did, taking his time to carefully aim, and his arrow embedded itself into the tree next to Daine's arrow.

"You're good," Daine commented as they went to get their arrows.

Alex stared at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "You're amazing!"

"My grandda taught me," she answered as he pulled his arrow out of the tree, handing it to her. Then he grabbed her arrow, attempting to pull it out as well. He was shocked when it didn't budge. He pulled on it again, this time harder. Still it wouldn't budge. He stared at her in amazement. "How'd you wedge it in there so tightly?"

"I didn't. Pull harder."

He pulled again, bracing his feet against the tree and pulling with all his might. The arrow flew out, sending him tumbling to the forest floor. The force sent him rolling away from the tree. He slammed against another tree, his feet tangled in the limbs of the fallen tree beside it.

"Oww," he moaned, trying to get loose.

Daine laughed, causing Alex to glare at her.

"Are you going to help me or not?" he demanded.

Containing her laughter, she went over to free him from the tree's grasp.

-----

"How much farther is it?" Daine asked after they had been traveling for several hours.

"We should be there by tomorrow afternoon," answered Alex quietly.

"Magelet?"

"What Numair?" she inquired, turning her attention to him. She was surprised to find carefully masked concern hidden in his eyes. Yes, it was carefully concealed, but it was still there for someone who knew him as well as she did to find.

"Can you fly up and look around? Something just doesn't feel right."

"Oh no, the big scary monster is after Mr. Black Robe Mage," Alex muttered under his breath, to quiet for his companions to hear. Rain, however, understood his tone, even is she couldn't hear his words, and raced off, stopping suddenly. Alex went flying over his mare's head.

"Rain!" Daine scolded. "What did you do that for?"

The mare just glared at her, not answering, as Numair and Daine ran over to help their friend up.

"What did you do to her?" Daine demanded as Alex brushed himself off.

"Nothing," he snapped, glaring at the mare. He was getting very annoyed with all of his recent experiences on the ground. Realizing this, Daine went over to calm down the mare.

Soon they were traveling again, Daine flying up above to see if she could identify what was troubling Numair. It wasn't long before she returned, landing on Numair's shoulder. Alex glared at the mage, annoyed that Daine never landed on _his _shoulder when she returned from one of her flights.

"Nothing," she announced. "But there is a small clearing with the remains of a campfire."

Alex nodded. "This is a well traveled road. You'll find a lot of old campsites in this area."

Daine flew down, landing on the road beside the horses. Alex watched in surprise as Daine turned into a tall, fine-boned white mare.

"I want to run," she explained, and then neighed to Black. The two men watched as she and Black tore off down the trail.

The two ran quickly, side by side. Black snorted. Did this two-legger turned horse really think she could outrun him? He added an extra burst of speed, passing her. He was surprised when she caught back up with him. She was quicker than he had thought.

He stumbled, amazed, when Daine flew past him, her white tail fanning out behind her.

He had just managed to pull up alongside her when they entered a large clearing. _Let's stop here_, she called out to him, slowing to a canter. _This will be a good place to camp._

_Are you sure you're not just tired?_ he teased, slowing to match her pace. He just barely managed to dodge her lightning fast teeth.

They examined the clearing for any dangers before searching for a source of water. A robin directed them to a small stream. The others still hadn't arrived when they returned. Daine laid down, still in horse form since it was warmer and more convenient than her normal body.

Black lay down beside her, resting his head protectively on her back.

When Numair and Alex arrived later, they found a white mare asleep and a black stallion beside her, guarding his mistress during her slumber.

* * *

**AN: I'll try to post my new chapter quicker than I did this one. Maybe since school's out I'll have more time to write. (Crosses fingers)**

**Please Review! It doesn't take long, and it's your reviews that make me enjoy this story more than Opposites Attract!**

**Later ppl,**

**Kasia**


	9. Arrival At Benton

**Hello! Only two weeks after my last update! So proud of myself! Well, anyway, enjoy! And happy 4th of July!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Arrival At Benton**

"Magelet," a voice called, slowly pulling her out of her dreams. "Sweet, wake up" the voice said again. She opened one eye, and saw Numair sitting beside her.

"Numair, let me sleep," she murmured, resting her head in his lap. She was surprised to hear, not her voice, but the neighing of a horse. Oh. She still _was_ a horse.

She got to her feet, shaking out her mane before nuzzling Numair, lipping at his hair. Looking around, she noticed Alex was missing. "Where's Alex?" she inquired, forming vocal chords so she could communicate.

"I sent him to go get firewood," he replied. "Magelet, you should get dressed before then."

"Sure," she replied, going over to her pack and changing to human form.

"Daine!" Numair protested.

"What Numair?" she asked, pulling her clothes out of her pack.

"You shouldn't… it's…"

She sighed, quickly dressing and going over to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she looked up into his eyes. "Numair, this noble streak of yours is fine, but it's getting quite annoying."

"But Magelet-"

"No buts," she said, cutting him off.

He smiled, bringing his lips down to meet hers. She deepened the kiss, pulling him tighter against her.

-----

"Why can't that dumb mage go gather the firewood himself?" Alex complained to himself as he walked back to camp with his arms full of wood. Then, remembering that the animals might tell Daine anything he said, he didn't voice any more of his thoughts.

_It's not like I couldn't have woke Daine up_, he thought angrily. _How am I going to get close to her if that useless mage won't ever leave us alone? He know he'll lose her to me if he doesn't keep us apart, that must be why he never leaves us alone._

He grinned._ I'm a threat to the Black Robe Mage of Tortall. Daine would dump that old man in a minute for someone like me._

Walking alongside the stream, he soon arrived at the fringe of the clearing. Envy raced through him as he saw Daine and Numair in each other's embrace. Keeping his feelings at bay, he walked into the clearing, sitting the wood down with a loud thump. Daine and Numair broke apart, an embarrassed flush on their faces. Evidently they hadn't heard him arrive.

"I see you're no longer a horse," Alex joked as they sat up camp.

"Ha ha," she replied, smiling.

-----

"Numair, wake up," a voice called softly, attempting to wake the mage. "Numair!" the voice hissed, sounding quite like Alanna. "Numair!" she voice hissed again, this time forcing him awake. He opened his eyes, and saw Alanna.

"Alanna, couldn't you wait to contact me until morning?" he asked irritably, getting up and going over to sit by the fire.

"No, Numair, I can't," she snapped. "How close are you to Benton?"

"Alex said we'd get there tomorrow. Why?"

"Another messenger came in today from Tirragen. He said the same thing as Alex. Apparently whatever is doing this has moved on from Benton."

"Does Jon want us to head to Tirragen instead?"

"No, he said for you to go on to Benton. See if anyone hasn't been taken and if there are any, talk to them. I'm going to Tirragen to see if I can find out what is going on. Meet me there when you and Daine finish."

"Of course. Now can I go back to sleep?"

About this time Alex woke, looking up to see Numair beside the fire. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard a female voice laugh. He smiled, thinking that this may be the key to getting Daine.

"Sure Numair. But be careful okay?"

"You too. Good night."

"Night."

Alex shut his eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep, as Numair laid back down. Inside though he was grinning, positive he had found the perfect way to get what he wanted.

-----

"Hey Numair," he asked the next morning, once Numair had woke up. "Who were you talking to last night?"

"Oh. You were awake?"

"Yeah, I didn't see who she was though."

Daine looked up, confused.

"That was Alanna," he explained, sitting down beside Daine. "It seems like our problem has moved on."

"What?" Alex asked, wondering how this perfect scheme had left him confused. "And Alanna who?"

Daine laughed. "The Lioness, Alex. Now what do you mean the problem has moved on, Numair?"

He sighed, wrapping his arm around her. "Yesterday a messenger arrived at Corus from Tirragen, with the same story as Alex. We're assuming that whatever it is has moved on to Tirragen, having finished with Benton."

"So are we going to change course?" Daine asked.

"No, Jon wants us to continue on to Benton since we are almost there already and find out if there is anyone that hasn't been taken, and get their opinion if there are any. Alanna is heading for Tirragen now, and we're going to meet her there once we've finished."

"Didn't you think that once the war was over, all this," she said, motioning around at their campsite, "would stop? I thought that we would be able to stay in one place for a little while, but now we've got another problem to deal with."

"I know Magelet," he said, pulling her tighter against him. "But hopefully once this is taken care of, we can relax. Do you realize that it's been forever since I've actually read a book?"

Daine laughed. "That was last week."

"Well, it seems like forever."

Kit walked up to them, climbing into Numair's lap, forcing the two to separate. Alex decided that he liked that little dragon.

-----

That afternoon they rode into Benton. The small village looked normal, except for the fact that only a few of the people they saw even paid attention to their arrival. That was unusual for such a small town that saw few outsiders.

Alex led them through the small village to a large white two-story house. "This is where Ayame, our village leader lives," Alex explained as they dismounted. "Most of the ones who hadn't been taken were preparing to move in here when I left for Corus."

The door opened and an elderly man walked out, helped by a young boy. Several other kids followed them out, crowding behind the old man, watching the newcomers.

"Welcome to Benton," the old man said, brown eyes studying Daine and Numair. "I am Ayame. If you'll come with me, we can discuss the strange occurrences that have happened in Benton. The lads will take care of your horses." Hearing this, the boys rushed forward to grab the horses' reins.

Cloud's ears went back and she lunged forward, teeth bared. The boy reaching for her reins jumped back, face pale. "Cloud, leave be," Daine scolded the mare. Being motioned forward, the boy reached for the mare's reins again, and although her ears stayed back, she didn't attempt to bite again.

Another boy walked up to Daine. "I'll take your horse for ya, Miss," he said quietly, looking at the stallion admirably.

"Oh, sure," she replied, smiling. "Just a second." She went back to her saddle, picking Kit up out of her bag and holding the dragonet against her hip. "Okay, you can take him now," she said, turning around to face the boy. He stared at Kit in awe, not moving.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded, reaching for Black's reins, who reared, bringing them out of the boy's reach.

"Black!" Daine reproached. "Stop picking on him." Black snorted, but allowed the boy to lead him away.

Once the horses had left, Ayame led them into the house. He was old, older than 70, and had long gray braided hair that ended at his lower back. They entered a small room, the boy helping Ayame sit down in a large, heavily cushioned, chair. Then, bowing to the others, he left, shutting the door behind him.

"Please, be seated," Ayame said, motioning towards a large sofa and another chair. Numair and Daine sat down on the sofa, Alex following their example and sitting on the chair. Kit climbed up on the other side of Daine, trilling softly.

"We are honored and grateful that you have come so quickly to our small village in our time of need, Master Salmalin and Miss Sarrasri," Ayame began, bowing his head in their direction. "When we sent young Alex to Corus for help, only a few of our men and women had been taken. Now, only our young children and us elderly ones are left. No one else has been taken for several days. We're not sure if whoever or whatever behind this has left or there's no one else they want to take."

"Whatever behind this has moved on to Tirragen," Numair explained. "I received word yesterday that a messenger arrived at the palace from Tirragen with the same story Alex had. We plan on meeting the Lioness there once we have done what we can here."

Ayame smiled sadly. "I'm afraid that there is very little that can be done for us now."

"Has anyone not returned once they have been taken?" Daine asked.

"No, they've all came back, but they are not normal. Certainly not normal," Ayame answered. "I'm sure you must be tired. I'm afraid that with all the people I now have living here, I have only two rooms available. I hope that is okay with you?"

"It's fine," Daine assured him.

The old man nodded. "Before you go, may I inquire how you managed to tame a dragon? I've always dreamed of seeing one."

Daine laughed. "Kit's not a pet, she's a friend. Her mother was killed protecting us, and I've been raising her daughter Skysong ever since."

"Don't you think that I would be better for someone with more experience with dragons to take care of her? Or maybe you should allow her to go back to the Dragonlands to be with her own kind."

Kit whistled angrily. "Kit wants to stay here. You can't keep a dragon, even a young one, against their will."

Ayame nodded. "Forgive me, I'm afraid I know little about dragons. Naratu!" he called, and the boy entered again, standing by the door.

"Show our guest up to their rooms," he told the boy. Naratu nodded, and Ayame turned his attention back to Daine and Numair. "Dinner's in a few hours," he informed them. "If you would like, I can have one of the lads come get you."

"Thank you," Numair answered graciously. "We would appreciate that."

Naratu led them up a flight of stairs, heading down the hall past several doors. Opening two doors next to each other, he turned back to face them. "These are your rooms," he said, eyes focused on Kit. "Someone will be up to get you for supper." He bowed, and then left them, heading back the way they had come.

Daine entered one room, sitting Kit down on the bed. Alex entered the other room, hoping that it would have two beds so as he wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. But then Numair entered Daine's room instead, he wondered if maybe he would have preferred sleeping on the floor.

-----

Numair watched as Daine entered one room, Alex the others. He paused, unsure which room to choose. His head told him to go in the room Alex had chose, to protect their secret until they could formally announce their relationship, but his heart wanted to throw caution to the wind.

He followed his heart, going over to where Daine was looking out the window, wrapping his arms around her. Smiling, she turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Choosing to stay with me, are we?" she inquired softly.

"Of course," he answered, caressing her cheek.

"I'm glad," she replied as he brought his lips down to meet hers.

Kit whistled, angry at being left out. Daine and Numair broke apart, laughing at the dragon's antics. Daine led Numair over to Kit, sitting down on the bed beside the dragonet, Numair following her example. He leaned back against the wall, Daine resting her head against his chest. Kit curled up in his lap, her tail curled around her body.

"Numair, do you think there's anything we can do to help these people?"

He sighed. "I don't know Magelet. This is quite unusual."

"I want to go out and talk to the animals later. They might know something."

"That can wait until tomorrow. For now we can just relax," he replied, yawning.

"Yeah," she replied as she left the bed, going over to look out the window once more. "I just wonder what's happening. I thought that once Ozorne was gone, the war would be over, but-"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. A young boy entered, carrying Daine's bags. "The lady's bags," he said, bowing his head towards Daine.

"Just sit them down there," she answered. "Thank you very much," she added, smiling.

"You're welcome," he replied, leaving the room. As he left another, slightly older boy entered, carrying Numair's bags.

"Master Alex told me to bring Master Salmalin's bags over here," he explained to the two.

"That's fine," Numair assured him. "Thanks."

The boy smiled, sitting the bags down before leaving the room with a bow.

Daine sighed, moving their bags to the corner before rejoining Numair on the bed. "There's really no point in unpacking since we're very likely only going to be here one night."

"Hopefully Alanna can handle it until we get there," Numair replied, disturbing her and Kit as he stretched out on the bed.

She laughed, lying down beside him, Kit curling up between their feet. "Naptime, is it?"

"Yes, it is," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against him.

Daine smiled, closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep.

-----

They were awakened by a knock on the door. Numair groaned, covering his head with a pillow. "Go away," he commanded the person on the other side of the door.

"Master Salmalin, I'm sorry to interrupt you but dinner is ready," a young girl's voice replied through the door.

"Don't care," he mumbled into the pillow. Sighing, Daine got up, despite Numair's protests, and went over to the door. Smiling, she opened it, revealing a young girl with long black hair. Her emerald green eyes widened in surprise at seeing Daine. Apparently she hadn't known Daine was inside.

"We'll be ready in a moment," she told the girl kindly. "You can go on ahead."

The little girl shook her head fiercely, black curls flying around her face. "I'm supposed to take you down to the dining hall ma'am."

"Well, come on in while I try to get Master Mage here up," she replied. The girl obeyed, and Daine shut the door behind her before turning and going back to the bed. Kit climbed down and went over to the child, who stared in awe at the young dragon.

"Numair, wake up," Daine said, poking him in the ribs.

"No."

She sighed, pulling the pillow off of his head, pulling his nose playfully. "Numair…"

Opening his eyes, he glared at her. "Fine, ruin a perfectly good nap," he said, sitting up. "Oh, hello," he said, noticing the girl playing with Kit.

"H-h-hello Master Salmalin," she replied timidly, stopping her play with Kit.

Standing up, he looked in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair.

Daine snorted.

"What?" he asked innocently, turning to face her.

"You're more vain than the palace ladies."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," he teased.

She hit him lightly on the shoulder. Laughing. "Come on, let's go."

The girl quickly stopped her resumed play with Kit, leading them out the door.

"What's your name?" Daine asked her as they followed her down the stairs.

"Arisa."

"That's a pretty name," she responded kindly.

Arisa smiled in reply, leading them into a small dining hall. Ayame and Alex were already there, talking about the happenings at Benton.

"Master Salmalin, Miss Sarrasri, welcome!" Ayame called cheerfully, stopping his conversation. "Please sit down," he continued, motioning to two chairs on either side of him. "Alex and I were just talking. I'm sorry to say that-what's wrong with the dragon?"

Kit was whistling angrily as Numair and Daine sat down. Smiling, Daine picked up the dragonet and sat her on her lap. "Do you think someone could get a stool or something for Kit?" Daine asked Ayame. "She likes to be at the table so she can see what's going on."

"Oh!" Ayame exclaimed. "I had heard dragons were very curious creatures. Arisa, be a dear and go find a stool for Skysong here," he told the girl.

Arisa nodded, rushing out of the room. When she returned carrying a stool, dinner had already been served. She sat the stool between Daine and Ayame and as Daine sat Kit onto the stool, left.

"So, what are your plans?" Ayame asked Numair and Daine. "Is there anything you can do to help our village?"

"There's not much I can do alone," Numair answered. "There are too many people affected. But hopefully I can find out what happened to them and how to free them from it."

"While he's doing that I'll talk to the animals, find out where they were taken and who took them," Daine added. "Animals are everywhere and most people don't think about what they might overhear or see."

Hearing this, Alex smiled. Numair wouldn't be with her! This was his chance!

"Splendid! Absolutely marvelous! Then you will travel to Tirragen, I presume?"

"Yes, hopefully by tomorrow afternoon," Numair replied. "The sooner we get to Tirragen, the better the chance of capturing the culprit."

"Of course, I understand. And what about you Alex? Are you going to stay here?"

"I guess I'll stay," Alex said, smiling ruefully.

As the others talked, Alex tuned in to his thoughts. He just had to fine a way to go to Tirragen with them!

* * *

**AN 1: This is my longest chapter yet! 3, 014 words. Finally we are starting to get into some action, but just starting. The end of this fanfic is a long, long way off.**

**AN 2: I'm counting down the days until Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. 16 days! Speaking of counting down days, my newest book series, Fruits Basket is on volume 16 (in English print) and 17 comes out August 5****th****! Can't wait for that either! Fruits Basket is this awesome manga series. Does anyone else read it?**

**Read & Review**

**Later ppl,**

**Kasia**


	10. Gathering Information

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Gathering Information**

Daine walked through the small village, heading into the surrounding forest. Having just finished breakfast, she was planning to confer with the animals to gather any useful information they could give her. Numair was in the village trying to find out what had made the villagers the way they were. Kit she had left with a delighted Arisa before she left.

With the assistance of a chipmunk, she made her way to a small clearing, perfect for her needs. Sitting down on the turf, she closed her eyes, allowing her awareness to spread. The little chipmunk curled up on her left leg.

Sending her magic yet further, she called out to the animals, getting their attention. When she had all the animals within reach listening, she explained the reason behind her summons.

_Does anyone know where the villagers have been going when they leave the village?_

She received a murmur of answers, most of them no's. But there were several yes's, and she honed her senses on one, a large tawny owl.

_Wing-brother, do you know where the villagers have been going?_

_Of course I do, for they leave by night and travel deep into the woods, never stopping. That's why the creatures of the day alone know nothing of the unusual antics of the villagers._

_Where do they go?_

_A cave deep in my hunting territory. It's very well hidden._

_Can you take me and a friend there?_

_By night. Maybe it would be better if you asked another._

_Of course, thank you. Go back to sleep._ Turning her attention back to the other animals, she sent the ones who didn't know what she needed back to their interrupted tasks, focusing on the ones who had the required information.

_Who can easiest take me and my friend to that cave?_ Daine inquired.

_I will_, a deer answered. Twigs snapped nearby; leaves rustled. Opening her eyes, Daine saw the large 9-point buck appear.

_Hello, I'm Dante. When do you want to leave?_

_As soon as I go back to the village and find him._

_Isn't that your friend in the woods behind you, Wildmage?_

_It shouldn't be_, she replied, turning around.

-----

He watched the couple from the window, parting the curtain discreetly. He stared silently as he pulled her into his arms, his lips locked with hers. They parted, he heading towards the town square, she towards the forest.

Leaving the window, he opened the door, silently closing it behind him. Quietly he followed her down the street and into the forest. They eventually came to a small clearing and he stayed among the tress while she sat down in the middle of the grass. A chipmunk curled up on her leg as she closed her eyes.

She stayed like that for a long time, and he quickly go bored. But he forced himself to stay quiet and out of sight behind the tree in case she opened her eyes.

Finally he heard something in the woods on the other side of the clearing, and repositioned himself so he could have a better view of whatever it was. She opened her eyes, looking in the direction of the disturbance as a large buck appeared.

He was surprised when the deer stared in his direction. As she turned to face him, he realized that he had moved out from behind the tree.

-----

"Alex!" Daine exclaimed, recognizing the blonde-haired young man at the edge of the clearing. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry," he replied with a smile. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"I'm safer than you are in the forest."

"Oh, I know that," he answered, walking over to her. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you alone."

"About what?" she asked, confused.

He said nothing, just stared at her. Then he pulled her tightly against him, smashing his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Daine froze, horrified. Then she freed her arms, pushing him away from her, anger in her eyes. Dante came in between them, realizing that Daine did not want what had just happened.

"I'm better suited for you than that stupid Black Robe Mage," he snarled, eyes glinting. "And yet you don't notice me. He's too old for you and nowhere near good enough. I, on the other hand, am-"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, glaring at him. Alex suddenly flew 20 feet into the air, before sliding the remaining 10 feet and slamming into the base of a tree.

Daine just stared at him, shocked. Had she done that? She must have. No one else was around. Dante, seeing her discomfort, went over to Alex, nudging him with his antlers.

_He's not dead_, the buck assured her. _Just unconscious._

_Could you watch him? Make sure he doesn't go anywhere?_

_Sure._

_Thanks_, she said, turning and running back to the village and Numair.

-----

"Come on," a young girl called, leaning over the fence. "I won't hurt you. Come take an apple, pretty pony."

Cloud eyes the little girl, and snorted. _Do I __**look**__ like a little girl's pet? _she demanded, looking over at Black, who was calmly eating grass beside her.

_Well, you look like one more than I do._

Cloud's ears went back as she lashed out at the stallion, who quickly jumped aside. The little girl pulled away quickly, then returned, keeping a wary eye on Cloud. This time she focused her attention on Black.

"It's okay. Come get a nice juicy apple," she cooed.

_Go get a nice juicy apple_, Cloud teased. _Honestly, you'd-_ Suddenly she stopped, ears going forward as if straining to hear something far away.

_What is it?_ Black inquired. Before she could answer, he felt it too. _Daine…_

He lunged forward, leaping over the fence, Cloud at his side.

"What the-" the girl cried as they ran into the forest. "Hey! Come back!"

They ignored her, racing on.

Black was amazed that the mare was able to keep up with him at the fast pace he set. As he ran faster and yet she still stayed beside him, he figured it must be concern for Daine that she was able to match his gruesome speed.

Soon they saw Daine, running towards them. She stopped in surprise as she saw them approaching her._ What are you two doing here?_

_Never mind that!_ Cloud snapped, nuzzling the girl. _Are you okay? What happened?_

_Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get to Numair as soon as possible._

_Then ride Black. He can get you to Storkman quicker than I can._

_Okay_, she said, hugging the mare. Then she turned to the black stallion beside her. _Ready?_

Black snorted._ Let's go_, he replied as she jumped onto his back.

_Cloud, could you go back and help Dante watch Alex?_

_Dante?_

_A deer. They're over there in a small clearing_, she explained, pointing the way.

_Sure_, the pony responded as Black raced back towards the village.

_How'd you two know I needed you?_ Daine asked as the mighty stallion below her leaped over a fallen log, muscles tightening.

_Cloud sensed it first, and as I listened to hear what bothered her, I sensed it as well. It was just a feeling that you were distressed and needed us that led us to you._

_Oh. Maybe I should ask Numair about that_, Daine replied as they entered the village, galloping out of the forest.

Racing down the street, Black nimbly dodged the villagers, who didn't even make any attempt to get out of the stallion's path. Daine directed him to the town square, where she believed Numair would be.

Sure enough, Numair was there, talking to one of the locals, a frustrated look on his face. "Numair!" she called, causing him to look up. The young man he was talking to merely got up and walked away, never looking in Daine's direction.

"What is it?" he asked in confusion, going over to her as she dismounted Black.

"He's unconscious," she began, voice shaking.

"Who's unconscious?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. "What happened?"

"I was in the woods, talking to the animals. I found a buck that's willing to take us to where the villagers have been going. But then Alex appeared, and started explaining about how he wanted to make sure I was safe. I told him that I was far safer in the woods then he was." She stopped there, burying her face in his chest before continuing. "Then he grabbed me and kissed me, forcing her tongue into my mouth."

She felt Numair stiffen. "The bastard," he muttered, eyes glinting dangerously.

"I pushed him away, and Dante, the buck, go in between. Alex started ranting about how you weren't good enough for me and he was. I go mad. I glared at him, and I remember wishing that I could make him fly into a tree. And suddenly it happened. He flew 20 feet into the air, landing on the ground and sliding the remaining few yards into a tree. It knocked him out."

"I guess we know another of your new powers," he said, looking down at her. "But are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little shocked, that's all," she replied, kissing him gently. "But we have to go back."

"Why? Let's just leave the jerk there."

"Numair, Cloud and Dante are watching him. Cloud can bring Alex back while you and I follow Dante to that cave on Black."

"Bareback?"

"You'll be fine," she assured him, jumping up on Black. She directed the stallion to the podium in the middle of the square, where a fountain rested, a large griffin with the water coming out of its mouth. "Get on."

He obeyed, climbing on behind her. The stallion headed back towards the clearing once Numair was settled.

"So did you find out anything?" Daine asked.

"It's highly advanced magic," Numair began. "Whoever is behind this, their magic is equal to any of the Black Robe Mages in the world, including me. They've turned those villagers into mere drones, with no memory of themselves. They don't even know their names. They only know how to do mundane tasks. Their memories are still there, suppressed, walled away, out of their reach."

"Can you free them?"

Numair sighed. "That's the problem. Those blocks are permanent as long as the source of them is alive. If I tried to free someone of those blocks, they would die, and quite possibly take me with them."

"So we have to find the mage behind this and kill them?" she inquired, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Exactly. If they are no longer a factor, neither are the blocks. But that is going to be no easy task."

"Anything else?"

"The villagers themselves are quite a threat."

"How? They just walk along minding their own business."

"For now. But they are under the control of that mage and will obey every command he or she gives them. Murder, suicide, anything."

"So when we find this mage…" The sinking feeling turned to one of horror as the reality sank in.

"We just may have an army of once loyal citizens to go through."

* * *

**AN 1: Hehehe. Alex shows his true colors. A over-confident jerk.**

**AN 2: I'm amazed. Do you realize it hasn't even been quite 2 weeks since my last update? I suppose miracles can happen.**

**AN 3:**** Who went to see Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix? I went to see it Saturday. Honestly, they screwed this one up worse than the other 4 put together. It completely makes a mockery of J.K. Rowling's work. Speaking of Harry Potter, 4 days left til the 7th book!**

**AN 4:**** Lips of an Angel, by Hinder. I've been listening to that song the whole time I was proofreading this. Lol**

**Read & Review!**

**Later ppl,**

**The Dragon Kasia**


	11. Hell Hath No Fury

**Hello! Apologies for the delay, I lost the will to write for a while.**

**Disclaimer: (cheers) I finally remembered to write one. So, anyway, I don't own Tortall, Daine, or Numair (no matter how much I want to). I do own the plot, Alex, Black, Star, and the many other horses that Jon has gave to his dearest friends. Oh, and I own Benton and everybody in it!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Hell Hath No Fury**

_Look into my eyes,_

_And you can see,_

_The anger that is,_

_A part of me._

Slowly Alex opened his eyes, groaning as the full force of his newly found headache overtook him, drowning out his senses. Looking up, he saw the stag that had come into the clearing to meet Daine. _He must have rammed me when I wasn't paying attention_, he thought, glaring up at the deer.

He tried to stand up, but the buck stepped forward, antlers lowered. Remembering what those horns had done to him earlier, he sat back down against the tree, choosing instead to look for Daine.

"Where's Daine?" he asked the deer after looking around the clearing for her unsuccessfully. The stag ignored his query, simply watching Alex carefully in case he tried to rise again.

He sat there, unmoving, for a long time, waiting for the buck to leave and for his headache to subside. Neither happened. His headache was as painful as ever, feeling like a hundred horses were running across his skull. The stag was just as watchful as ever, making Alex wonder why the deer was so devoted to Daine. If he had been that deer, he would have left a long time ago.

The sound of rustling leaves reached his ears, coming from the forest to his left. Scanning the trees for a sign of Daine, he was surprised when instead a steel gray pony appeared. What was Cloud doing here?

It didn't matter, he decided, smiling. He had just found his way out of the forest.

"Hey, Cloud," he called softly to the mare, who had come to stand in the clearing. "Come here girl."

He was surprised when her ears went back, her teeth bared in a gesture of contempt. Maybe trying to talk the mare wasn't the best move.

Trying to stand up again, he quickly sat back down when Cloud lashed out, teeth bared.

"Okay, okay, I get it," he snapped at the mere animals holding him captive. "You want me to stay here." _They're just __**animals**_, he thought furiously. _Simpleminded four-legged minions that do what they're told. My intelligence fat surpasses theirs. So why can't I escape?_

Hearing the sound of hooves beating out a fast crescendo on the forest floor, he groaned, covering his face with his hands. A horse, most likely Daine's black stallion, was quickly heading towards the clearing.

The black horse appeared as Alex looked up, Daine on his back and that _mage_ sitting behind her, arms wrapped around her waist.

As the mage met his eyes, Ales gulped. If looks could kill, Alex would be six feet under by now.

-----

As Numair saw Alex sitting on the forest floor, he felt an anger rushing through him like none he had ever experienced. An anger that made him want to use a Word of Power upon the young man who had tried to force himself on his Daine. He dismounted, Daine following him as he walked over to Alex, who was pressing himself even further against the tree in a futile attempt to escape Numair's growing magical aura.

"If I _ever_ see you again," he began, kneeling down so they could be at eye level. "I can't promise that the next thing I do won't be to turn you into a weed. Are we clear?"

Alex nodded quickly, eyes widened in terror.

"Now. Leave," he commanded, standing up and putting his arm around Daine. Alex fled towards town so quickly that he disappeared in seconds.

"Ready to go?" Numair asked nonchalantly.

Daine laughed. "You wouldn't really turn him into a weed would you?"

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, let's go," she said, smiling. _Black, will you let Numair ride you?_

The stallion snorted, stomping his hoof. _I'll make an exception this time. As long as he understands I'm in charge._

"I'll ride Cloud. Black says he'll let you ride him as long as you understand he's in charge."

"A horse in charge?" Numair asked incredulously. Seeing Daine's glare, he quickly continued. "Sure, fine. Just so we get moving."

"Good," Daine replied as she mounted Cloud.

Following Daine's example, Numair mounted Black, after convincing the horse to go stand by a large rock.

_Okay, Dante. Lead the way_, Daine told the deer patiently waiting for them at the edge of the clearing.

_Finally_, the buck snorted as he jumped into the trees. Daine sent Cloud after the buck, Black following. Dante led them deeper into the woods, away from the village, along a small path. The tree branches were so low Cloud had to duck her head slightly while Daine rode with her head against the side of the mare's warm neck.

Looking back, Daine stifled a smile. Black had stretched his neck horizontal to the ground and though Numair was stretched low against the stallion's neck, he still barely passed under the trees.

_Thanks, Black_, she called back to the stallion.

_No problem. Just ask that deer how when we're going to get there._

_Dante? How much further is it? The horses are getting cramped._

_Not much further_, he answered. _But the horses aren't going to be able to accompany us much longer. The trail narrows up ahead._

Sure enough, as Daine was relaying the information to the horses, Cloud stopped as the trail started going through a tunnel in the side of a cliff face. While Dante could get through, it was obvious that the horses couldn't.

_We'll wait here_, Cloud told Daine.

"Walking time," Daine called back cheerfully to Numair.

"Really? Good. That was really uncomfortable," he replied, sliding off Black. As soon as the mage's feet his the forest floor, the stallion walked over to a small spot beside the tunnel where he could stretch his neck due to the lack of tree branches. _Finally._

Daine laughed as she followed Dante into the tunnel. Rounding a curve, they abruptly came to a chasm. The tunnel was really more like an entrance.

_I thought that was a tunnel?_ Daine asked Dante as they picked their way down the small path.

_No. A long time ago that used to be solid rock. One day a mage was walking through this chasm and came to a dead end. Tired of being surrounded by the towering cliffs, he blasted his way through. Or so they story goes. But, anyways, here we are,_ he said as he veered to the right and entered a large cave.

Muttering a spell under his breath, Numair cast the cave in light, allowing them so see the cave fully. The floor was smooth, bare of any stalagmites, even though the ceiling above was full of stalactites. At the far end were three openings.

"People have been here recently," Numair said as they headed for the first opening. "One of them the mage we're looking for."

The second cave was a lot small than the entrance cave, but still a respectable cave.

"I wonder what this room was for?" Daine asked as they looked around.

"Living quarters, probably," Numair mused.

"Our mage's?"

"I don't think so," Numair answered. "A different mage. Most likely one of his followers."

"He has people helping him?"

"Appears so."

After looking around some more, they headed back into the main entrance. Dante went over to the entrance, looking out at the chasm.

"I hope this isn't going to be a complete waste of time," Numair muttered as they headed for the main doorway. "We have to go to Tirragen and meet up with Alanna." Going inside, he stopped just past the entrance, blocking Daine from going in.

"Numair, move," Daine snapped. "What do you see?"

"Oh, sorry, Magelet," he responded absently, moving aside so that she could enter as well.

Instantly Daine saw what Numair had been looking at. This chamber was considerably bigger than the small one they had just left, but that wasn't the only difference. On the far way, in gigantic, scrolling script was one word.

_Alzamaree._

"I think _this_ was out mage's room," Daine said, as she walked closed to the signature, if that was what it was meant to be. It was written in black, something Daine was thankful for. At least it wasn't written in blood.

Reaching out, she had just barely made contact with the curling letters when the signature turned blood red. Instantly a crashing sound came from behind her.

Turning around, she saw the cause of the disturbance. The entrance to the chamber had caved in, leaving her and Numair in a stone tomb.

-----

In a large cavern just south of Tirragen, a young mage opened black eyes, stopping the magic that just seconds ago had been calling more villagers into the deep southern woods. An image flashed in the mage's head, the name Alzamaree turning from black to blood red. Hands clenched. Their cave in Benton had been discovered.

"Master?" a voice called from deeper in the cave. The mage turned as a young man with short black hair and brown eyes approached. "Is something wrong? I no longer feel the magic. Surely not every able-bodied person in Tirragen has been placed under your control yet?"

"No, Akito," the mage answered, barely managing to stay patient with the young mage. "Our previous quarters in Benton have been disturbed. Someone might be on to us, so we have to be more careful than ever. Tell Naraku."

"Yes, Master," Akito said, bowing before turning and running back the way he had come.

Sighing, the mage began the process of calling the villagers over again, hiding a smirk. Unless the intruder had been a powerful mage, they weren't getting out of that cavern.

* * *

**AN 1:**** Well, to all of the Alex haters, there you go. He has fled in fear of Numair's all-powerful wrath! It's hard to believe that I hadn't brought him in until chapter 7 though. It's felt like he's been in Live and Love since the beginning.**

**AN 2:**** Again, I'm really sorry it took so long. I got caught up in other things, and when I finally had the time to write again, I just didn't want to. (shrugs)**

**Now, Review!**

**Later ppl,**

**The Dragon Kasia**


	12. The Cave Of Alzamaree

**Chapter 12**

**The Cave Of Alzamaree**

Numair sighed. "Daine," he began, turning from the cave-in to face her. "Don't you know by now not to touch anything in an enemy mage's room?"

"Well, technically, it's a cave," Daine began guiltily, an embarrassed look on her face.

"Well, _technically_, Magelet, it was still used by a mage and can have traps. Now I have to open the entrance," he said, staring at where the entrance had once been, cursing when he thought of something.

"What?" Daine asked, coming over to stand beside him, a confused expression on her face.

Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, he explained. "What if the whole main chamber caved in? That'll mean I'll have to disperse of a lot more rock to get us out of here."

"One way to find out." She leaned against him, her mind calling out for Dante.

_What happened?_ Dante asked across their mind link.

_Cave-in. Is the whole main chamber caved in or just the doorway we went through?_

_Whole main chamber. I'm outside the cave entrance. Only now it just looks like the rest of the cliff._

"We're completely caved-in," Daine told Numair. "Dante's outside the cave. He says you can't even tell there was a cave entrance there." She paused, turning her head to look at him. "It seems that our mage doesn't want any intruders to be found."

"Indeed it doesn't. Even if we had told somebody where we were going, if we couldn't get out ourselves, there would be little hope of anyone finding us." He smirked. "Too bad the ones to fall into his trap are two very powerful mages."

He sent out his magic, allowing it to intertwine with the stones. But when he tried to move the rocks, he met a very strong barrier. Pulling away quickly, Numair stared at the cave-in in shock.

"What's wrong?" Daine asked, concerned by the expression on his face.

"Our mage must have exhausted himself to accomplish this," Numair explained, waving absently in the direction of the cave-in. "I can get us out, but it's going to drain me to do it."

"Is there any other way out?"

"Not that I'm aware of. All of the rock around us is spelled to resist the Gift." He paused, looking at her intently. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Daine inquired.

"Your new power. I wonder what it truly is? I seriously doubt it's just useful for sending people flying into trees."

"You mean like moving things with my mind?" she asked, turning so she could look at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Exactly!" he replied, pleased she had caught onto his train of thought so quickly. "If you envision in your mind the rock moving out of the cavern, it should work. Though you'll have to make sure Dante is well out of the way."

"Do you want me to try it now?" she asked, starting to pull away.

"In a second," he replied, pulling her back against him, capturing her lips in a kiss.

He took her completely by surprise, and for a second she didn't move. Then, tightening her arms around his neck, she kissed him back, savoring the feeling of being held so close to him. His lips left hers, raining kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. When he reached the neck of her shirt, he stopped, realizing where this was going. He didn't want her first time to be here. Pulling away, he kissed her lightly on the nose. "We shall resume this later, love."

"Is that a promise?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Most definitely."

"So what do I do?" she asked, turning to look at the wall of stone that now barred the entrance.

"Make sure Dante is out of the way."

_Dante? _she called as she leaned back against Numair.

_Yes?_

_Get away from the entrance. Hopefully a whole lot of rock is going to come flying out._

_Sure. I'll head back towards the horses a little way._

_Good. Tell me when you're ready._

"Now we just have to wait until Dante is far enough away," she told Numair. "So tell me what to do."

"Look at the rock and envision it flying out into the chasm opening the entrance and a path through the main cavern. That should suffice."

_I'm well out of the way_, Dante told her.

"Well, here goes nothing," she said. Closing her eyes, she pictured the rock flying out of the tunnel, spewing into the chasm below. Her legs weakened, and she was grateful for the support Numair offered her.

Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see the pathway cleared. "It worked," she said, shocked.

Numair chuckled softly. "Indeed it did, darling," he replied, tightening his arms around her, and burying his face in her hair. "You, my sweet, are one powerful little mage. Was there any resistance at all?"

"No, I just wanted it to happen, and when I opened my eyes, it had."

"I guess your magic doesn't qualify as the Gift. It's something different, and I believe more powerful."

"We should go, Dante and the horses are probably getting restless," she said as she started towards the entrance. Suddenly she staggered and Numair rushed forward quickly to catch her. The cave spun, making Daine dizzy and sick to the stomach. As the blackness threatened to overwhelm her, she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and focusing on him. Slowly the room stopped spinning, though her legs were still as weak as jelly.

"Daine? Are you alright?" Numair inquired, the concern absent in her voice.

"I'm fine," she told him. "I'm just not used to using these new powers, is all." She smiled, turning slightly of face her. Resting her hands on his chest, she kissed him, long and lingering.

"I love you," she told him as he broke the kiss.

He smiled, resting his forehead against hers. "And I love you, sweet, so very much."

_Daine, we're not going to wait here all day while you and Mr. Mage are out in that chasm canoodling_, the Black said in her mind.

"_We're not canoodling!_ she replied indignantly.

_That's the next step._

_Oh, shut up! _she snapped at the large stallion.

Daine sighed. "It seems our transportation is getting a little bit wary of waiting on us," she said, smiling.

"Well, Magelet, I suggest we not keep them waiting," he said, kissing her tenderly before taking her hand and leading her out of the cave.

-----

A knock on the door of their room soon after they returned interrupted Daine and Numair from where they were packing the few things they had used the night before.

"Kit, open the door, please," Daine said absently, waving in the direction of the closed door. Kit thrilled softly, and the door opened, revealing Arisa.

"Dinner's ready," the girl said. "Master Ayame is waiting for you to join him."

"Thanks Arisa," Numair said, looking up. "We'll be down in just a minute."

"Yes, sir," she replied, turning around to leave. Then suddenly she turned back around to face them. "You're not leaving so soon are you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Numair replied. "We're needed elsewhere."

"Oh, okay," she said quietly, then turned and left.

Daine and Numair looked over at each other and exchanged smiles.

-----

"Master Salmalin, Miss Sarrasri," Ayame called happily as they entered the small dining room, motioning for them to sit on either side of them. Once they had sat down and started to eat, he continued. "So I presume you're leaving this afternoon?"

"Yes," Numair answered. "We plan on eating after lunch. Our bags are already packed."

"Then I'll have your bags brought down and the horses ready by the time we finish our meal," he answered. "Kohaku!"

"Yes, Master Ayame?" the boy asked, coming in though the kitchen door.

"I'd like you and a couple of other lads to go get Master Salmalin and Miss Sarrasri's things and take them down to the stable and have them loaded on their horses."

"No problem," Kohaku answered, bowing slightly before leaving.

"So is there nothing you can do to help my village?" Ayame asked.

"I'm afraid not," Numair answered. "The mage who did this put a strong spell on the villagers. To attempt to free the villagers from this type of mind control would either kill me or drain me completely. The best way is to kill the mage. Once he is gone, his spells will disappear."

"And you believe that this mage is in Tirragen?"

"Yes, the King's Champion is already there, and we're sitting out to meet her."

"Of course, The Lioness. She really is quite the legend." Numair and Daine laughed.

"I invited Alex to join us as well," Ayame continued. "But he said he'd rather take his meal in his room. If you would like to say goodbye to him he's probably still there."

"That's fine," Numair answered, keeping the anger he was feeling inside from his face and voice. "We've already said goodbye."

"Well then," Ayame said as they finished their meal. "I wish you luck on your journey and that you safely and swiftly deal with this troublesome mage."

"Thank you," Daine said as she and Numair stood. "We appreciate your hospitality and we're sorry we couldn't help your village."

"That's fine," Ayame said, standing up and leading them out of the dining room. Stopping when he reached the front door, he turned to face them. "There's only so much even powerful mages like yourself can do."

"Thank you," Numair told the old man, putting an arm around Daine's waist. "I hope you'll be alright until the spells are lifted."

"Oh, we'll be fine," Ayame said happily. "Farewell."

"Farewell," the two mages replied as they left the house and headed towards the stable.

_About time_, Cloud snorted as they came into the stable. Black and Star were saddled, Cloud and Spots loaded with their bags.

_Well, sorry_, Daine said sarcastically. _You waited on us a total of 3 minutes._

"Thank you," Daine told the boy who was holding Black's reins. Taking them from him, she jumped on the horse's back. When another boy offered her Cloud's reins, she took them and flipped them over the pony's head, ignoring the lad's surprised look.

"Ready?" she asked, turning to Numair, who had just mounted Star.

"Of course," he replied, steering Star out of the stable.

Daine followed him, Cloud and Spots following behind.

* * *

**AN 1:**** I'm really sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out. With school and everything else going on, I sort of lost track of time. And that long span of time when I once again lost the will to write… (shudders) Well, just a warning as to the next chapter- I won't be able to post again for a while, so apologies in advance.**

**AN 2:**** I know that the ending of this chapter is kind of week, but I was in a hurry considering that if I didn't finish this chapter last night, I wouldn't be able to post it today and then I would have had to wait a month or two. And I had been planning on writing a little more from the Alzamaree point of view. Oh well…**

**Now…**

**Read & Review!**

**The Dragon Kasia**


	13. Tirragen

**Presenting… Chapter 13! So proud of myself with writing it so soon, even if it did take a while for me to feel like typing it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**Tirragen**

Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, Lady Knight and King's Champion of the realm of Tortall, member of the Bloody Hawk Tribe of the Bazhir, known through the land as the Lioness, was for once in her life, speechless. She entered Tirragen with a group of the King's Own at her back. Normally when the King's Champion entered a Fiefdom in such a fashion, everyone who could see stopped and stared, lining up along the streets.

That mainly happened here as well. An estimated three-fourths of the crowd stared up at her and her company in wide-eyed adoration and awe. The remainder of the crowd, however, continued walking down the streets, showing no sign that anything else exsisted. They walked across the street in front of her party, showing no emotions on their faces at all. It was if their minds had been erased.

Reaching for the ember-like stone that had hung around her neck ever since the Goddess had gave it to her when she was but a squire, she looked at the villagers. Stone in hand, she shuddered at what she saw with its aid. The emotionless villagers were all awash in a forest green glow, the color of the magic of the mage who had spelled them. On some, other colors flickered underneath the green, the magic of the victim.

Alanna released the stone, grim. She hoped Numair and Daine would get here soon. If they were lucky, she and Numair could handle this mage and free the villagers. But she had a feeling that the mage with the power to do this had a safe place where his Gift wouldn't be detected by another mage.

Sighing, she shook her head. She probably worried for nothing. Numair was the most powerful mage in the realm. If anyone could handle this mage, he could. She was just being silly, she told herself as they rode through the gates of Castle Tirragen. This would be handled quickly, without bloodshed, and she could go home and relax with her husband and children, something she hadn't been able to do since the beginning of the Immortals War.

-----

Naraku sat on a large, flat rock on the shore of Lake Tirragen, scrying mirror in hand. His long black hair was pulled back into a horsetail, keeping it out of his brown eyes as he studied the image before him. He watched as Alanna the Lioness rode into Tirragen, a company of the King's Own behind her.

He watched until they were through the gates of Castle Tirragen, then allowed the image to fade away. Standing up on stiff legs, he went to inform his master of what he had seen.

Climbing the rocks, he entered the cave, kneeling before his master as the mage finished with yet another villager from Tirragen. As the villager left, the mage's attention turned to Naraku. "Yes?"

"Master," he began, looking up at his master's face. The mage's black hair was almost invisible in the darkness, making Naraku wonder if his hair looked the same way. "Alanna the Lioness has just arrived in Tirragen with a company of the King's Own."

"Really?" the mage said, frowning. "That could complicate things. But unless another mage, a good one, comes to her aid, I believe we'll be fine as long as we are cautious. Make sure you and Akito scry regularly and inform me if another mage decides to make their temporary home in Tirragen. The proper steps to ensure my safety would then have to be taken."

"Yes, Master," Naraku replied, standing and bowing. With a wave of his Master's hand, he was dismissed.

-----

Several days after the Lioness arrived at Tirragen, Numair and Daine rode into the town, Numair using his Gift to cloak their arrival. Only when they arrived at the castle gates, guardsmen in the black and purple of Tirragen on either side, did he drop the cloaking spell, revealing who they really were instead of a couple of peasants. The guardsmen, recognizing the pair, bowed as they opened the gates, admitting them into the castle courtyard.

Hostlers, also in the black and purple of Tirragen, came to take their horses.

Daine and Numair dismounted, Daine picking Kit up out of her traveling basket. "Behave," Daine told Black and Cloud sternly before they were led away.

The head footman came out of the castle, bowing once he reached Daine and Numair.

"We're very glad you've arrived safely," he began, straightening. "The Lioness and my Lord and Lady have been anxiously awaiting your arrival. If you'll come with me," he continued, motioning towards the castle.

Nodding agreement, they allowed themselves to be led into the castle. "My Lord and Lady are currently occupied, but Lady Alanna ordered that she be informed as soon as you arrived." Leading them up a flight of stairs, he stopped at the first one on the left. "This is Lady Alanna's room," he explained. "She just left the practice courts before you came in. The room beside hers and the first room on the right are ready for your use." Bowing once more, he left.

Leaning against the doorframe, Numair knocked on the door. Alanna opened it, the relief showing plainly on her face as she motioned them through the door. "You don't know how glad I am that you've arrived."

Numair smiled. "Good to see you too, Alanna," he said, lounging back on the couch, sending the black fire of his magic to the four corners of the room, spelling them against eavesdroppers. Daine sat beside him, leaning against him as she greeted her friend.

"Have you noticed the villagers?" Alanna demanded as Kit crawled down from Daine's lap and started to examine the room. "We have one powerful mage on our hands."

"Of course we noticed," Daine sighed. "Almost half of the town is already possessed. What about anyone inside of the castle?"

"Some of the servants," Alanna answered. "Not the Lord and Lady or their children, thankfully. When I arrived a few days ago, there were only about a fourth of the town's people possessed. Or controlled, whatever you want to call it. The mage's magic is forest green. It cloaks the ones he controls, and if they have their own Gift, the mage's magic covers it, just as it does his victim."

"We found where the mage made his hideout while he and his companions stayed in Benton," Numair began.

"His companions?!"

"Alas, yes. At least one, perhaps two. There were three smaller caverns branching off from the main cave, anyways. But we only went through two of the caverns before we came across… complications."

"Explain," Alanna said, sitting on her bed.

"I asked the animals," Daine began. "A buck led us to the cavern where the mage had stayed. The animals noticed the villagers coming and going, and knew it wasn't natural. Inside the cave was a large cavern, with three openings at the back. The first one led to a bedroom, one of the mage's followers, another mage, used it. The second room was the room of his Master." She paused, motioning for Numair to explain.

"Written in the back of the room was the word 'Alzamaree.' Do you know what it means, Alanna?"

She frowned, staring at the wooden floor. "No, I can't place it, though it sounds familiar."

"That's my problem," Numair sighed. "Well, anyway, the cavern caved in, sealing us in the mage's chamber. The mage had spelled all of the rock surrounding us to resist the Gift. If I had got us out of there, it would have drained me."

"Well, you don't look like you've been drained that recently," Alanna said, studying him.

"Thanks to Daine," Numair explained. "We had discovered another one of her new powers earlier that day. She now has telekinesis."

"Really? Moving things with your mind, very useful," the Lioness said, studying Daine, eyes gleaming with interest. "Any side effects?"

"Dizziness, and I was weak for a little while afterward," Daine replied. "Since what I have isn't the Gift, the rocks didn't resist my attempt to move them."

"Well, I suggest we ride out into the village, survey the villagers, see where they go. I would have done it earlier, but I knew I would have followed. Frankly, I'm not a good enough mage to be taking this one on single-handed." She grinned at Numair. "And though you probably could, I advise you not to try it."

Numair held his hands in submission. "Yes, Lioness, anything you say."

"Lord Kristopher and Lady Saralin will be wanting to greet you two, so I suggest we leave while we still can," she said, standing up. Daine followed suit while Numair pulled back the listening spell on the room.

Daine turned towards the young dragonet. "Kit, maybe you should stay here," Daine said. "We're just going for a short ride through the village." Kit trilled agreement. As curious as the dragon was, she was tired of riding for so long.

The head footman was waiting for them outside in the hall, leaning against the opposite wall while other footman stood beside him, Numair and Daine's bags at their feet. "Where would you like your bags, Master Numair, Lady Veralidaine?" he inquired, bowing with the other footman.

"You can put them in the room next to Alanna's," Numair said, leading Daine and Alanna down the stairs.

"The Lady's and yours?" he asked, but not quickly enough. They had already gone. "I guess that's what he meant," he muttered. "Well, you heard the man! Put the bags in there," he said, motioning to the door next to Alanna's. The footmen hurried to obey.

-----

_Cloud, do you want to go for a ride into the village?_ Daine asked, leaning against the mare's stall door.

_Not unless I have to, _the pony replied, looking up from her oats. _I'd rather sleep._

Daine sighed. _All right, if that's what you want._

_It is. Just don't get into too much trouble. I don't want to have to come rescue you._

_You know, your confidence in me is really inspiring._

_I'm sure it is_, the mare replied, turning back to her oats.

Daine laughed at her pony, calling out a goodbye as she went over to Black. Getting his tack, she saddled him, informing him of where they were going as she did so.

A young boy in Tirragen colors rushed up, gasping for breath. "My apologies, Lady. I was supposed to be here if you required your horse. Would you like me to finish?"

She smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm almost done," she replied, tightening the girth. Putting on the bridle, now a hackamore since she had removed the bit on their journey to Corus, she led the stallion out of his stall. She put her bow behind the stallion's saddle, just in case, mounting after she had done so.

"Lady?" the young boy asked tentatively, looking up at her. "Your bridle ain't got no bit. If you'd like me to, I'd-"

"No, that's fine," Daine reassured him as Alanna rode up on Moonstar. "I don't require one."

"Ready?" Alanna asked.

"Yea," she replied as Numair rode up on Star.

"Then let's go," Numair said as the stable doors were opened for them. Riding through, they headed for the castle's gates.

-----

"Yes?" he asked, sitting down his drink.

"We watched the gates of Castle Tirragen as you asked," his man said, a youth in his lower twenties with light brown hair and blue eyes. "The Lioness, Master Numair, and the Wild Mage just left the Castle a few minutes ago for a ride through the city."

"So soon?" he asked. "Master Numair and Lady Veralidaine just arrived in Tirragen today. They must be more worried than we thought."

"Yes, sir," the man said. "They're heading down Main Street."

"Very good," he said, standing up. "You did a good job. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to," he continued, heading out the door.

-----

They rode down Main Street, watching the villagers go about their business. Only about half of the citizens stopped to stare at the small group. Black pranced happily, showing off for the crowd.

_Stop that_, Daine told him. _You're making a fool of yourself, acting like a newborn colt._

_What's wrong with acting like a youngster once in a while as long as you don't do it all the time? Besides,_ he snorted, _they like watching me._

_Well, I'm sure they'll get over it. I can't focus on the crowd if you keep turning and prancing._

_Oh, fine_, he said, neighing softly._ It was getting a little boring anyways._

Alanna lifted the Goddess's token from its hiding place under her shirt, taking it off and handing it, chain and all, to Daine. "Hold it and look at the villagers," she instructed.

Obeying, Daine was surprised by what she saw. The villagers not watching them were covered in forest green magic, any magic the villagers themselves had suppressed underneath. When she would have handed it back to her friend, she motioned to Numair. Taking it from her, he looked around at the villagers for a moment, then handed it back to Alanna.

"This is not good," Numair said quietly, the imprint of what he had just observed in his mind. "We should have arrived here sooner. It will probably be much harder to destroy this mage now."

"Why?" Alanna asked. "Wouldn't he be weaker, if he's been using all this magic?"

"Not necessarily if he was using a power stone," Numair answered. "Now we have the villagers to worry about. If they're under mind control, they will most likely be called upon to defend the mage if he is endangered."

Alanna paled. "And we can't harm them. They're innocents in this."

"Exactly. If we had arrived when he did, we wouldn't have this problem to worry about."

"Well, I hope you don't plan on waiting until he moves on to his next town. It could take a while to track him down."

He scowled. "Of course I don't plan on waiting. Most likely no matter how ready we are, it would take days for information of his whereabouts to reach us. No, we just have to be prepared to keep these villagers contained safely."

"It would probably be too dangerous for the animals," Daine commented. "The villagers would have weapons and the magic of the Gifted ones."

"Perhaps a barricade?" Numair suggested.

"Why are we even discussing this now?" Alanna asked. "We need to find him first. More than likely he's probably run off now that you two are here. It's too much to hope for that he might be stupid."

"Well, maybe we'll get lucky and he isn't keeping a close enough eye on Tirragen," Daine said.

"Maybe," Alanna replied, turning Moonstar down a side street. "Let's ride around the perimeter of the village. See if we can spot one of his victims coming or going."

"You know, I could just ask the animals," Daine commented.

Alanna smacked herself on the forehead. "Of course! I've been so worried I'd completely forget. Do that while we ride around, just in case."

They were riding around the town, searching carefully for any sign of the mage's prey, when a young man on a chestnut mare rode up to block their path. He was young, appearing to be in his lower twenties. His shoulder length black hair was neat, his blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Can we help you?" Alanna asked suspiciously.

"Nice to meet you too, Lioness," he replied, a crooked smile on his face. "I'm Fiyero, and I'd like to talk with you three."

**AN 1:**** It feels really weird to be updating this and not updating Opposites Attract at the same time. But oh well. This story is much more popular, so I don't care. I believe I have 98 reviews at the moment, so please review and get me up past 100!**

**AN 2:**** And here is the moment where I ask for your assistance. I need names for girls that begin with the letter A. If you have any ideas, I'd be delighted to hear them since none I come up with seem to fit.**

**Review!**

**The Dragon Kasia**


	14. Fiyero

**Bet you're surprised to see this! Sorry for the delay, but here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me- Hi! Do I look like Tamora Pierce?**

**Random person on the street- No…**

**Me- DARN!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 14**

**Fiyero**

Fiyero… that name sounded familiar.

Grabbing the Goddess's token, she looked to see if Fiyero was the mage they were looking for or possessed by the mage. She was relieved when all she saw was the strong golden glow of his own Gift.

"His Gift is strong," she told Daine and Numair, releasing the stone. "But he's not the one that's been causing all of this. Now," she continued, turning towards Fiyero. "What does the King of Thieves want to talk to honest people about?"

Fiyero smiled. "Ah, so you know who I am?"

"Of course. George still keeps track of the Court of the Rogue."

He snorted. "That's an understatement. Appeared in my rooms the day after I became Rogue. Still haven't figured out who in my court is his spy, and that was five years ago. Let's go to The Dreamin' Dragon. We can talk there in private."

They agreed and allowed him to lead the way. Moving Star up beside Moonstar, Numair asked, "Alanna, are you sure we can trust him?"

"Completely? No, of course not. But he's not the mage we're looking for, he hasn't been affected by our mage, and he fits George's description of the present King of Thieves perfectly. Besides while his Gift is strong, very strong, he's probably not powerful enough to beat either you or Daine, and definitely not the two of you together."

Reassured, he allowed Star to fall back until she was next to Black, who was walking quietly behind Moonstar. Daine rode unmoving in the saddle, eyes closed.

"Daine?" he inquired softly, not wanting to disturb her if she was busy.

Opening her eyes, she smiled sadly. "Numair, the animals say that the humans have only been going to their normal places. They don't know where our mage is…"

Numair groaned inwardly. He hadn't realized how much he had been counting on the animals' knowledge. "Oh well, it can't be helped, Magelet," he said, reaching across the short distance between them and squeezing her hand briefly. "We'll just have to find out his location through other methods."

"I guess," she replied, not sounding convinced.

He was about to say more but was interrupted by Fiyero, who turned his chestnut mare to face them, his right arm sweeping around the courtyard of the small tavern he had led them to. "Welcome, O Noble Ones," he began jokingly, "to The Dreamin' Dragon, stronghold of the Tirragen rogues."

"Dreamin' Dragon?" Alanna repeated, eyebrow hoisted

Fiyero snorted. "Yeah, unfortunately, but I didn't name it. When The Dancin' Dove was created in Corus, the chief rogue here took it upon himself to rename the tavern to better suit its status as a branch of the Court of the Rogue. Since it offers me a good laugh, I see no point in changing it."

Dismounting, he handed his mare to a young hostler. "Your horses and bags will be fine," he answered them. "Or they had better," he added, glaring at the hostlers who came up to take the horses.

"Of course, Your Majesty," one stuttered.

"Come," he said, motioning to them as they dismounted. "Unless you really want to talk out here?"

Laughing, Alanna followed him, Daine and Numair behind her. As they entered the tavern, the old bartender came up to them, a puzzled expression on his face as he noticed Fiyero's companions.

"Boreal, have a couple of the maids bring refreshments up to my dining room," he ordered. Boreal nodded, and Fiyero headed up the stairs behind the bar, Alanna, Daine, and Numair following. Numair wondered how a commoner came to order people around like a noble. Maybe because he was the King Of Thieves?

"Now," Fiyero began as they seated themselves around the table. "I want to know what's going on here. Considering Tirragen is one of my least favorite places to be, you can guess that I was quite annoyed to find that my thieves-" he broke off as a couple maids came in, sitting cups and drinks on the table.

"I would offer you a meal," Fiyero said as they left, "except that since you arrived today, Daine and Numair, I expect that you would be dining with the Lord and Lady of Tirragen."

"And their children, unfortunately," Alanna muttered.

Fiyero laughed. "Well, that's the price of being nobility. Now, back to our discussion. You see, about a week ago I lost contact with my Tirragen chief. As you would expect, I came up to this place, dreadful as I find it to be, to see what was going on. Imagine my astonishment to find my chief and half of my other rogues magicked. Naturally you'll understand why I want to know what is going on."

"We understand perfectly," Numair replied. "That does not, however, mean we're going to tell you what we know."

The Rogue turned his head slightly to focus fully on the mage. "Of course not, Mister All-powerful Black Robe Mage, but if you want my assistance in this matter, you'll have to tell me what you know."

"Who said we needed your help?'

"You currently, Master Numair, are in The Dreamin' Dragon, a small tavern that houses Tirragen's branch of the Court of the Rogue. Meanwhile, that mage is calling more innocent people to him to make them slaves of his will. If you had any idea of his whereabouts, would you still be sitting here?"

"Enough!" Alanna snapped. "Two grown men, and both of you acting like children. Fiyero, if we tell you what we know, will you help us?"

He smiled. "Of course. All of my rogues that are left will immediately search for this mage." Seeing Numair about to protest, he added, "discreetly, of course. We don't want him running after all."

"Can you find out where he's hiding?" Daine asked.

"Hopefully."

"Good, because I can't," she replied, turning to Alanna. "I asked the animals, but they don't know. Wherever our mage is, it has to be someplace that the villagers visit regularly."

"That will help," Fiyero said, nodding. "Now, what other information do you have for me?"

"Our mage started in Benton, a small town near Galla and Scanra," Daine began.

"You don't say?" Fiyero asked, an unidentifiable expression on his face.

"Well, a messenger from Benton came to Corus seeking the King's help. Numair and I agreed to go to Benton and do what we could to help…"

Fiyero sat quietly as Daine recollected their tale, listening intently. Alanna watched him closely, looking for any emotions on his face. He appeared surprised when the name Alzamaree was mentioned, but masked it so quickly she could not be sure.

When Daine finished, Fiyero said nothing for a few moments, just simply stared into space.

"Alzamaree… of course," he muttered quietly under his breath.

"What did you say?" Alanna inquired.

"Oh. Nothing," Fiyero said, looking up. "Well, I'll send my rogues out to see what they can find out about our mage. When I have any useful information, I'll speak to Master Numair here via speech spell."

"Just how strong of a mage are you?" Numair asked.

Fiyero laughed. "Don't tell me you can't tell how strong my Gift is yourself, Mr. Black Robe Mage."

"Your Gift is strong enough that you probably could have become a Black Robe," Numair replied. "But that doesn't necessarily mean you know how to use it."

"Oh, I know how to use my Gift, but being a Black Robe never appealed to me, so I chose a profession more suited to my tastes."

"Being the King of Thieves," Alanna said. "Some profession."

"Your husband found it to his liking."

"For a while."

"There's no guarantee, Dear Lioness, that I shall wish to be King until I die of natural causes or am murdered," Fiyero said. "In fact, I can almost guarantee that I won't. I have other plans."

"No, I guess not, and while I'm curious to these better plans of yours, I know better than to ask. Now, the three of us really have to be going. Lady Saralin must be so anxious to meet her new guests."

"Certainly. Don't let me keep you."

"You shall, of course, inform us immediately when you have any information?" Numair questioned as they stood.

"Most definitely. I may be King of the Rogue, but I keep my word."

-----

As Numair, Daine, and Alanna returned to the castle, heading for the stables, the head footman ran up to them, panting. "Master Salmalin, Lady Sarrasri, Lady Alanna, I've been searching for you everywhere!" he exclaimed. "Lady Saralin asks that you prepare for dinner. She says she's quite excited to meet you two."

"Tell your _Lady_ that she shall meet my friends soon enough," Alanna snapped. "As I am aware, dinner doesn't start for another hour."

"With all due respect, my Lady," the footman stammered. "I _can't_ tell her that!"

Alanna grinned, making Numair wonder what Tirragen's lady had done to make the Lioness despise her so much. "Well then, Ritsu, if you can't tell her, I will. If you would show me to her chambers?"

Ritsu smiled. "Of course, my Lady."

Alanna turned to Daine and Numair. "If you meet anyone who wants to drag you off to see Lord Kristopher or Lady Saralin, make up some excuse, any excuse. Trust me, you don't want to be in her grasps any longer than absolutely necessary."

Daine smiled. "Don't worry, we won't. We still have to get Kit out of your room. Come on Numair."

"Numair, you'll have to undo my spell first," Alanna called as they left.

"I know," he replied.

Arriving outside Alanna's room, he undid the locking spell, opening the door so Kit could come out. Picking Kit up, Daine opened the door of the room beside Alanna's, going inside. Following her, Numair saw their bags lined up along the wall next to the door.

"Maybe I should stay in the room across the hall," Numair said as he shut the door.

Daine looked up from where she was playing with Kit. "Why? We stayed in the same room at Benton."

"Yes, but there were only two rooms available and the only people who paid attention were kids. If we stay together here Daine, people will talk and more than likely rumors of us will reach Corus before we get to tell our friends."

She sighed. "I guess you're right…"

Numair smiled, pulling her to him and kissing her tenderly. "Of course I'm right. It'll be better if they believe we aren't together. Now," he said, releasing her and going over to his bags. "We need to get ready for dinner. I must admit I am curious as to what this Lady Saralin did to agitate our Lioness." Kissing her again, he left, a grin on his face.

-----

"Daine, let's go," Numair called from the hall.

"Fine Kit, you can come," Daine relented, opening the door. When Kit followed her into the hall, Numair looked at her in surprise.

"Magelet, are you sure it's a good idea to bring her? After all, the Lord and Lady have two twin daughters about your age that will probably be scared of her."

"I don't care. It's not fair to Kit to keep her locked in my room this evening after she was stuck in Alanna's room all afternoon."

"If you're sure," he said, kissing her gently.

"I am. If they're afraid of her, that's their problem."

They were about to head downstairs when Ritsu, the head footman, ran up to them. "Good. You're ready," he gasped. "Like I said, my Lady is _very_ anxious to meet the two of you."

"Well, let's not keep Lady Saralin waiting," Numair said, motioning toward the stairs. As Daine and Numair followed Ritsu, Kit between them, he wondered once again what Lady Saralin had done to get on Alanna's bad side, especially considering how distracted she was with the mage Alzamaree.

As the entered the dining room, an overly dressed lady looked up, a calculating look on her face. She had short reddish-brown hair that was just beginning to show gray. Her brown eyes studied them intently, as if making sure they fit her plans. Numair assumed her to be Lady Saralin since she sat to the left of the man at the head of the table.

Lord Kristopher's blond hair was also beginning to become streaked with gray. Kristopher stood, motioning for Lady Saralin to stand as well. "Master Salmalin, Lady Sarrasri, welcome to Tirragen. I hope you find your stay here enjoyable."

"Thank you, Lord Kristopher. It's a pleasure to be here, though I wish it were under more pleasurable circumstances," Numair said politely.

"As do I," Kristopher responded as the door to the hall was opened once again. "Let me introduce you to my wife, Saralin," he continued, motioning towards the woman on his left. She wore a long silky maroon dress with very puffed sleeves.

"It's a honor to meet you, Master Salmalin, Lady Veralidaine," she purred, walking around the table to them. "Let me introduce you to my- AH!"

"What?! What is it?" a young man with shoulder length blond hair asked, coming around from behind Daine and Numair.

"That-that creature! Get it out of my dining hall THIS INSTANT!"

"Now, Lady Saralin, you must calm down," Numair began smoothly, laying a quieting hand on the distressed dragon. "Skysong here is a dragon, not some mere animal. It would be appreciated if you'd calm down so that we can begin out meal."

"Ah, of course," Lady Saralin stuttered, her face beginning to rival the color of her dress. "Well, let me introduce you to my children. This is my eldest, Lord Asriel," she began, motioning to the blond youth beside her. He appeared to be about 17. Numair took an immediate dislike to him. Asriel's brown eyes were studying Daine in an inappropriate way. His dislike was strengthened when, after shaking Numair's hand, Lord Asriel went over to Daine, bowing to her and kissing her hand.

"And these are my twin daughters, Aramina and Arabella," Saralin said, gesturing to the two girls standing behind Daine and Numair forward.

Aramina stepped forward eagerly, curtseying lower than required. Her long royal blue dress hugger her curves tightly, the low neckline showing more cleavage than proper. Her long reddish-brown hair was curled, falling over her shoulders. "It's a real pleasure to meet you, Master Salmalin," she purred, her green eyes looking up at him through her lashes. "And you too, Lady Veralidaine," she continued reluctantly, turning in Daine's direction for a quick second before turning back to Numair.

Her twin, Arabella, was dressed more modestly in a dark green dress with a higher neckline. While Aramina reminded everyone of her mother, Arabella, though identical to Aramina, reminded people of her father. Her reddish-brown hair wasn't curled, simply wavy, and when she greeted Numair, her green eyes didn't look him over as if he were a prize.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you, Lady Veralidaine," Arabella said as she curtseyed. "I am Arabella, Bella for short."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Daine replied, wishing she had thought to pack a dress. "But please, call me Daine."

Bella grinned. "Of course, Daine."

"Okay!" Lady Saralin called loudly. "I suggest we eat. Aramina, Asriel! Show our newest guests to their seats!"

Before she could object, Asriel was leading her by the arm towards the large dining table. Looking over, Daine saw that Aramina had her arm wrapped around Numair's. Fighting back the sudden anger she felt towards the flirtatious twin, she managed to smile as Asriel seated her before sitting to her right. When Numair went to pull out the chair on Lord Kristopher's right for Aramina, leaving the seat to Daine's left empty for him, Aramina laughed. "Master Numair, you must sit next to my father! I'll sit to your right!"

Resisting the urge to groan, Numair seated Aramina on Daine's left, smiling apologetically at Daine before sitting down between Kristopher and Aramina. Daine smiled in relief when Arabella sat down across from her. She really didn't want to have to talk to Aramina and Asriel all through dinner!

"Excuse me," Daine began as Saralin sat down at Kristopher's left, leaving an empty seat between her and Bella.

"Yes, Veralidaine?" Saralin inquired, motioning for Daine to continue.

"Do you think you could have the servants bring a stool for Kit?"

"Kit?" Saralin repeated.

"Skysong," Diane clarified.

Lady Saralin stared at her in surprise, her expression turning to one of horror. "Y-you want that… that DRAGON to sit at MY table?!" she cried hysterically.

"Well, you see, dragons are very curious creatures. Skysong gets very agitated when she can't see what's going on."

Saralin sighed, her maroon dress rustling quietly as her shoulders slumped. "Laurent!" she called, and a young servant hurried through the doors, stopping and bowing to everyone seated at the table.

"Go and find a stool," Lady Saralin ordered. "Put it in between Aramina and Lady Veralidaine when you return."

"Yes, my Lady," he answered, bowing quietly before walking backwards towards the door, bowing as he went. Alanna came through the dining room doors, narrowing avoiding a collision with Laurent. "Sorry, Lady Alanna, sorry," he said quickly, bowing towards her before tuning and running out the door. Smiling with amusement, the Lioness walked over to the table, seating herself between Saralin and Arabella. "Kristopher," Alanna greeted, inclining her head towards the Lord.

"Alanna," he acknowledged as the servant returned to the dining room, stool in hand. He tried to bow as he entered but failed miserably due to the stool. He quickly sat it down between Aramina and Daine, bowing repeatedly as he backed out of the dining hall.

"So, you're a wildmage. How does your magic work?" Asriel asked as the servants entered carrying their meal.

With a glance towards Numair, she quickly explained wild magic as simply as she could. She didn't want to say too much. What if she accidentally said something she wasn't supposed to?

When Kit tugged on her shirt, she politely pulled herself out of her conversation with Asriel to turn to the dragon. Looking over at Numair, she saw Aramina leaning toward him, making sure he had a perfect view of her chest. "Oh, I hope you plan on staying a while," she said flirtatiously. She was surprised at the anger she felt towards the girl. Numair looked over Aramina at her and smiled.

Daine couldn't help smiling as well, even with Aramina giggling and getting as close as she could to Numair. Still smiling, Daine turned to Alanna, who looked as if she'd love nothing more than to spear Lady Saralin with her sword.

"I'm afraid that Arabella still has her heart set on joining the Queen's Riders. A young lady of such standing as Arabella becoming a Rider! It's ridiculous! She doesn't understand that by doing something so… so _unladylike_ she'll ruin all chances of getting married."

Purple eyes flashing, Alanna said, "I certainly had no trouble with finding a husband."

"Yes, well… he isn't exactly a proper nobleman, is he? I mean, he used to be a rogue!"

"The Rogue" Alanna corrected through gritted teeth.

"Of course, The Rogue. Why King Jonathon pardoned him and made him a Baron I'll never understand. And second-in-command of the King's spies!"

"Well, I'm afraid, Saralin, that it doesn't matter if you understand Jon's logic or not. Now, back to the subject of Arabella joining the Riders. Personally, I think it's a great idea…"

Daine turned to Bella, trying not to laugh. No wonder Alanna detested Saralin! "So, Bella, you want to join the Riders?"

"Oh, yes!" Bella exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "I'd wanted to become a knight but I'm to old. I'd love to join the Queen's Riders, if only mother would let me."

"Bells, you know mother would never let you," Asriel said, looking across the table at his sister.

"If she wants to, she should do it, no matter what your mother says. The Riders are great, Bella. It's hard work, but you could handle it."

"How do you know?" Bella asked, leaning forward.

Daine laughed. "Before the war I was the assistant horse-mistress. I had a lot of fun working with the trainees and their mounts with Onua and everyone else, even though it was hard work. It was even more fun teaching them archery though. They always seemed to think they could shoot a bow better than me when in reality they had only picked up a bow a few times in their life."

"You're an archer?" Asriel asked, leaning forward. "I am as well. We should go together to the practice courts sometime. I could give you a few pointers."

She laughed. "Maybe you could, but I doubt we'll have a chance to go to the practice courts."

"You are going to be here a while, aren't you?" Asriel inquired, leaning closer to her than before. "I'd like to get to know you better."

Daine was trying to think up a polite reply when Aramina shrieked. Turning, Daine saw wine all over the front of her dress. Kit was watching her, a satisfied expression on the dragonet's face.

"That…. That _creature_ spilt wine on my dress!" Aramina screeched before running from the dining room. Daine covered her mouth, trying not to laugh out loud. Looking up, she saw Numair trying to cover a grin as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**AN 1:**** Well, what did you think? I want your opinions of Fiyero, Kristopher, Saralin, Asriel, Aramina, and Arabella.**

**AN 2:**** Thanks to True Romantic for suggesting the website from which I got the name Arabella. Gracias, Senorita!**

**AN 3:**** I currently have a poll on my profile, 'Which Tamora Pierce book is your favorite?' Please go vote!**

**AN 4:**** I'm really sorry for the delay. I got hit with TOD, Twilight Obsessive Disorder! Mix that in with the drawing phase I was in, and you get a very neglected story. Again, sorry! Hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day! Now,**

**Review!**

**Later,**

**The Dragon Kasia**


End file.
